School Rumble:Journey to Kanto
by Pure heart of light
Summary: Another year in at Yagami High. But this year the School Rumble gang are in for journey that will change their lives. Get ready for adventure in the Kanto Region. There will be a KarenXOcc.
1. The Secrets of Pokemon

**Prologue: **It's another year in Yagami High School. It's seems to be the same old thing for all the school rumble characters especially for a certain person named Kenji Harima who has changed a lot every since the craziness between the misunderstood situation with the girl he loves and with Eri and Yakumo. Now he's became more mature, friendly and respectful even though he still holds a big rival towards Haruki Hanai and Harry Mackenzie and Masakazu Tougou. But he's not the only one who's changed, Karen has became very social with Tenma and the others and for awhile she has been trying to get attention from Kyousuke Imadori but still has trouble because of his flirting with the other girls especially Lara and Mikoto. Tenma still tries her best to be with Karasuma but since Harima was always there for her and does a lot for her, without realizing, she started to become close to Harima to the point she's developing feelings for him. Things seem to be great, but something even more amazing is about to happen for all of them.

Itoko arrived at the Yagami High School in her car with her Friend Sasakura and guest who's visiting the school "Well we're here" she said.

"The kids are gonna be in for amazing surprise" Sasakura said, smiling.

Itoko closed her eyes and smiled and looked "I'll admit, to hear about creatures that has moves, abilities and have the power to evolve is really sounds exciting" she said.

"There's more to that then you think, once you all come to my home region you'll see" The guest said.

"I can tell..Professor Oak" Itoko said as the figure revealed to be Pokemon Professor Oak.

* * *

**Introduction:**

**I wanna be the very best**

Shadow image of Harima and Tenma as the other half of them were running with their pokemon.

**Like no one ever was**

Shadow image of Yakumo and Hanai as the other half shows Hanai wants to share his lunch with Yakumo.

**To catch them is my real test**

Shadow image of Akira, Mikoto and Eri as the other half shows Eri getting mad at Akira and Mikoto.

**To train them is my cause**

Shadow image of Karen as the other half shows Karen training with Marshtomp, Staravia.

**Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me**

Karen tells Marshtomp to use Hydro Pump on a wild Zangoose.

**(Pokémon!)**

Harima tells Swellow to use Aerial Ace on a wild Ursaring.

**I know it's my destiny**

Mikoto tells Nidorino to use Shadow Claw on a wild Golbat.

**(Pokémon!)**

Imadori standing on top of the roof with his Frogdier.

**Yeah, you're my best friend**

Itoko and the others smiling with their pokemon as well.

**In a world we must defend**

The gang on a race to their next destination.

**Pokémon**

The Pidgey flying through the sky

**(Gotta catch 'em all)**

The gang sits in a campfire

**Gotta catch 'em all**

The evil Team Rocket orders the henchmen to attack.

**Gotta catch 'em all**

The School Rumble gang all together.

**Pokémon!**

* * *

****Everyone stands in each color image shines on them as a Shadow Image of Karen appearing in the background.****

****(Karen's Voice): The secrets of Pokemon****

* * *

"It's a brand new school year, the uniform just feels right, the air feels right as well and most of all it's a brand new school year" Tenma said confidently but started feel sleepy "But for some reason I feel sleepy".

"Well it's like how you was last year, your still at Summer mode" Yakumo said in her usual tone getting Tenma back to her regular self.

"Your right about that but I'll be okay" Tenma said, smiling then saw Mikoto, Akira, Eri and Hanai and Sara.

"Tenma..Yakumo!" Mikoto shouted to them.

"Hey guys" Tenma shouted back, with her and Yakumo running to them.

"Ready for another year Yakumo?" Sara asked the short blue headed girl.

"Yeah I hope" Yakumo said, with a small smile.

"Yakumo I'm so happy to see you again, I've made you lunch today" Hanai said, giving her a lunch box.

Everyone just shook their heads but Yakumo smiled at Hanai and took the lunch box "Thanks Hanai, that's sweet" she said, getting a lot of looks of surprises.

"Really that's great" Hanai said, smiling.

Akira whisper to Eri "I'm surprised at Yakumo for accepting anything from Hanai" she said, to the blonde girl.

Eri looked at her with her eyes half lid "I was expecting her to be like that with Whiskers but I'm not worried at all" she said back.

"Hey guys have you seen Harima?" Tenma asked.

"You called?" Tenma turned and sees Harima.

"Harima it's great to see you" Tenma said, then hugged him making him blush.

"Hey guys, ready for another year" Harima asked them.

"You already know" they all said.

"Well come on let's find out what classes we're in, hopefully we're in the same one" Harima said and left with the others following.

"I must say, Harima has changed a lot and some part of me says he wasn't truly violent ever" Mikoto said to Akira.

"There's some things that Harima has done that understandable" Akira said back to her.

"Please what things have he ever done?" Eri asked,annoyed.

"Like help your ass from getting into a arranged marriage" Mikoto said to the blonde girl.

Eri looked down knowing it's true, if it wasn't for him she would have been in that situation still.

* * *

**In the class room 4-C**

The gang is at classroom 4-C, they all got into the same class while Yakumo and Sara are in 3-E.

"Hey Karen, so your in our class again huh?" Mikoto asked, giving Karen a high five.

"Yep it's gonna be great" Karen said, smiling.

"D…" Mikoto turned around and see Imadori coming towards her.

"Shit..not again" Mikoto panicked then Lara came out of no where and double kicked Imadori to the ground.

"Old habits die so hard." Akira and Eri said, shaking their heads.

"It's so great to be in the same class again" Tenma said, smiling.

"Yeah this gonna be a great I can tell" Harima said to the long blue headed girl.

Hanai just ran into the class room just in time.

"Whoa Hanai what's up?" Mikoto asked, him.

"I just heard that has special guest joining us for today" Hanai said to her.

"Really sounds interesting" Eri said.

Itoko arrived at the door "Alright everyone please take your seats" she said with everyone doing what they was told "It's great to see you all again and it's your senior year in Yagami High School".

Everyone roared in excitement for the celebration for their senior year.

"Now for this year, I talked to the teachers and we decided for this year for seniors and the juniors we're going to place known asThe Kanto Region" she said getting everyone confused. "Don't worry I have a special guest who will explain everything, please come on in Professor Oak".

Professor Oak entered the room "Hello to everyone" he said, smiling.

"Hello Professor Oak" Everyone introduce themselves to him.

"My what a nice respond for them" Oak smiled "Now to start off my name is Professor Oak, but in my home region which mention called the Kanto region, people call me Pokemon Prof. "I've met Ms. Itoko while on vacation and she notice a creature next to me and I told her it's name is Spearow a Pokemon.

Everyone was wondering what's a Pokemon.

Hanai rise his hand "Excuse me Professor Oak, what is a pokemon" he asked.

Oak smiled "I'm glad you asked, what's your name young man?" he asked Hanai.

"Haruki Hanai" He answered, in he's high matter tone.

"Well Haruki, Pokemon are living creatures with special and unique abilities, in my home many people keep Pokemon as pets, some for battling and for contests" Oak explained.

Everyone exchanged looks of amazement and excitement.

"Wow a creature with special powers and abilities, that's amazing" Mikoto said to Akira.

"I kinda starting to like what I'm hearing" Akira said.

"To remind you all there are six regions around the whole that inhibits pokemon and I've traveled every one and for today I've talked with the teachers and since I can here and we all decide for this year each of you will go on a Journey to the Kanto region." Oak said getting everyone shouted in great excitement.

"Now to know what a Pokemon looks like Professor Oak has brung Pokemon Starters from each region" Itoko said.

"I've asked these two junior students to volunteer" Oak said and Yakumo and Sara.

"Hey it's Yakumo and Sara" Tenma said.

"Now I want to ask two more people to volunteer" Oak looked at Harima and Tenma "May you two please come up here".

"Sure Sir" Harima said walking in front.

"Okay Professor" Tenma followed behind.

Professor Oak gave each three poke balls while him and Itoko does the same "Now each of one us hold three pokeballs, each of the three are from each region, I'll start from the starters from the Kanto region" Oak open each pokeball revealing Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur.

"Woooow!" Everyone awe in amazement.

"Now Ms. Itoko will reveal the starters from the Johto Region" Oak said with Itoko open each pokeball revealing Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totodile.

"So Cute!" The girls expect Akira said.

"Next will Yakumo reveal the starters from the Hoenn Region" Oak asked getting a nodded from her as she opens each pokeball revealing Mudkip, Treecko and Torchic.

"Awesome!" The boys said.

"Now Sara it's your turn to show them the starters from the Sinnoh region"

"Right" Sara opened each pokeball revealing Turtwig, Chimchar and Piplup.

"This is so cool" Hanai said.

"Now Tenma will you show the starters from the Unova Region?"

"Yeah!" Tenma open the poke balls and revealed Tepig, Osaowott and Snivy.

"Really cool" Akira said in her usual tone.

"Last stop Harima, the Kalos starters please"

"You got it" Harima open each pokeball and revealed Froakkie, Fenniken and Chespin.

"Sweet!" Harima said, smiling.

"I also should mention in the Kanto region there people and pokemon part take in for competition, there are Pokemon Trainers and Pokemon Coordinators. A Pokemon Trainer part take in battles to test their strength and Pokemon Coordinators are trainers who participate in contest to show their pokemon and Coordinator's strength and beauty" He explained.

"So later on everyone will receive a starter of their choosing and tomorrow we're heading to the Kanto region" Itoko said with everyone shouted in excitement.

* * *

**During Lunch**

"This is so cool, I've decide to go for Pokemon Coordinator" Tenma said, holding her excitement.

"I think I'll do the same as well" Eri said, moving her hair.

"Me three, what about you Yakumo?" Sara asked her.

"Contest sounds fun, okay" Yakumo smiled.

"Well I'm going for Pokemon Trainer" Harima said, grinning.

"Well your gonna have to deal with me too, because I'm going for that as well" Hanai said, fixing his glasses.

"Goes double for us as well" Mikoto, Karen said, rising their fist.

"Akira what about you?" Eri asked the cold silent one.

"I'll think about this one later" Akira said, while drinking her tea.

"Imadori are you going for Pokemon Trainer" Karen asked the blonde head boy.

"Yep but I thinking of going on this journey by myself" Imadori said, placing his arms over his head.

"What you must be joking?" Surprised Mikoto.

"I thought you would like that Mikoto" Imadori said to her.

"What's with you?" Eri asked him.

"Nothing really, I'll see you guys later" Imadori said and left.

"What's wrong with him" Harima asked Hanai.

"No Idea" He shrugged.

Karen looked at Imadori and smiled "Don't worry let him be guys" she said the gang.

"Well if you say so Ichijo, well come on guys let's go and get our starter pokemon." Mikoto said with everyone nodded and finished up their lunch and left.

….

After lunch everyone went to meet up with Professor Oak and Itoko to get their pokemon.

"We're here!" The gang shouted.

"Ahh that's great, I've been wanted to see you guys especially" Professor Oak said, getting looks of surprises from them.

"Really?" said a surprised Hanai.

"Yes Itoko told me a lot about you guys and I want to give you each this" Professor Oak gave them each a pokedex (Like in the Sinnoh region) with a different color. Harima's was Blue, Hanai's was Green, Karen's was Red, Akira's was Black, Tenma's was Orange, Eri's was Yellow, Sara's was Purple, Mikoto's was light Blue and Yakumo's was Pink.

"Wow what's this?" Harima asked.

"These are called a Pokedex, it's a high tech encyclopedia that records information about every pokemon you see" Professor Oak explained.

"Wow Professor Oak thank you" Mikoto thanked.

Professor Oak smiled "Now with that out of the way, it's time to choose your starter pokemon" he said.

Everyone went towards the starter pokemon.

"Wow they are so cute" Karen said then looked at Mudkip and it hid behind Treecko "Aww don't be scared, it's okay".

"That Mudkip can be very shy but don't let that fool you because that little one is one brute water type" Oak remind the green hair girl.

Mudkip responded by going to a giant desk and lifted it with ease making everyone shocked in surprised.

"That's just like Ichijo completely" Hanai smiled.

Karen walked to Mudkip and petted his head "Your very strong Mudkip and I know you and I will be wonderful together" she said, smiling.

Mudkip smiled, happily "Mud Mudkip!" Mudkip shouted jumping onto Karen as she catches him.

"So Karen, is Mudkip your choice?" Oak asked her.

"Yes I want Mudkip as my starter" Karen said,holding Mudkip.

"Alright as for the rest of you guys, what are your choices?"

Harima looked at Charmander "I am going with Charmander" he said, smirking.

"Chaaaaa" Charmander jumped on Harima as he catches him.

"I made a great choice" Harima said, hugging his starter pokemon.

Tenma looked at Fenniken and smiled "Wow so cute I choose Fenniken" she said, happily picking her up.

"Fenn Fenni" Fenniken smiled, licking Tenma's face.

"Hahaha stop it haha" Tenma said, laughing.

Mikoto looked at the Sinnoh starters and then looked at Chimchar "This Chimchar is so cute, so I choose Chimchar".

"Chim Chimchar!" Chimchar said flipping around.

"Wow your really energetic" Mikoto said,smiling.

"Cha ha!" Chimchar nodded in agreement.

Eri looked at the pokemon and turned to Piplup as he puffs up his chest "I like this one, it's very proud of itself , I choose Piplup" she said,smiling.

"Piplup pip" Piplup said smiling.

Yakumo looked at the Johto starters then looked at Cyndaquil "So adorable, I choose Cyndaquil" she said picking him up.

"Cynda" Cyndaquil rubbed his head on Yakumo's cheek making her hug it.

Akira looked at Turtwig and noticed how calm and relax it is "This Turtwig is very calmed and relaxed, so I choose Turtwig".

"Turtwig!" Turtwig walked up to Akira and rubbed his head under her chin making her smile.

The others were shock to see Akira actually smiled like that.

"I've never seen Akira smiled like that ever, only the one who actually did was Tenma during her birthday last year" Mikoto said.

"She was adorable when she smiled" Tenma said.

Hanai looked at the rest of the pokemon then turn to Squirtle "I've decided that I will go with Squirtle".

"Squirtle Squir" Squirtle said, spinning around.

"hahaha my your energetic one aren't ya, I guarantee we'll have fun together" Hanai said, smiling.

Sara is the last one who hasn't pick yet, with a lot of thought she looked at Oshawatt "I can't help but look at you because your so adorable, I choose Oshawatt" she said, smiling.

"Oshawatt Osa!" Oshawatt hugged Sara.

"Aww so sweet" Sara said, hugging back.

"So you all have chosen your starter pokemon tomorrow we'll be at the airport around 11 am sharp" Itoko said.

"Before you leave here are some poke balls and potions for each of you" Sasakura handed each of them ten poke balls and potions.

"Thank you" The gang thanked them.

Itoko turned around and sees Bulbasaur was pulling her shirt "Ohh what's the matter?" she asked the seed pokemon.

"Bulb Bulbasaur" Bulbasaur said, trying to climb onto her.

Professor Oak smiled " It's seems Bulbasaur likes you , you and Ms. Sasakura has helped a lot and it would be wonderful if you can take a starter of you own" he said, smiling.

Sasakura smiled "Why thank you Professor Oak, to be really honest" Sasakura looked at Chespin and picked up him up "I've like this Chespin, so I wanted to take him with me" She said.

"Chess Chespin" Chespin happily hugged Sasakura.

"Awww" Sasakura smiled, hugging Chespin back.

Itoko smiled at Bulbasaur "Bulbasaur of course you can come with me" she said.

"Bulba!"Bulbasaur rubbed her head on Itoko's left cheek.

Hanai turned to the gang "Alright tomorrow we'll be ready for big day, we're heading to the Kanto Region!" he shouted, rising his fist up.

"YEAH!" Everyone expect for Akira shouted rising their fist up.

* * *

**The next day**

Everyone has rested up and packed up for their trip to the Kanto region, as they arrived to the airport they see the other students from their classes waiting and well as their rival class 4-D.

"Wow everyone's here" Tenma looking at all the students.

"Yeah even the royal pain in the ass Class 4-D" Hanai said,annoyed looking at the students.

"Hey guys have you looked at your pokemon's moves? Because I looked up Chimchar's moves and I was amazed, he knows Fire Punch, Double Kick, Flame Wheel and Thunderpunch" Mikoto said.

"I did too my Charmander knows Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Bite and Metal Claw " Harima said.

"My Squirtle knows Ice beam, Tackle, Aqua tail and Skull Bash" Hanai said.

"Mudkip knows Iron Tail, Tackle, Mirror Coat and Hydro Pump" Karen included.

"Wow that's amazing, my Oshawatt knows Water Pulse, Razor Shell, Air Slash and Attract" Sara said looking at her pokedex.

"How about you Yakumo, what moves does your Cyndaquil have?" Hanai asked the shy blue head girl.

"Well Cyndaquil knows Heat Wave, Wild Charge, Flame Wheel and Hidden Power" she said.

"My Fenniken knows Will-O-Wisp, Hidden Power, Psybeam and Flamethrower" Tenma grinned.

"What about you Akira?" Mikoto asked the silent red head.

"Well Turtwig knows Earth Power, Razor Leaf, Tackle and Giga Drain" Akira said.

"Not to brag my Piplup knows Aqua Ring, Scald, Peck and Bubblebeam" Eri said, smiling.

"Wow for such young pokemon, they have pretty strong moves" Harima pointed out.

"I wonder what other pokemon are there when we get to the Kanto Region" Eri wondered, crossing her arms.

"I can feel the excitement flowing in my veins, don't you feel excited partner?" Tougou asked Harry

"I must agree on that and stop calling me your partner" Harry said closing his eyes.

"ICHIJO!" Karen turned and see Lara walking towards her.

"Hey Lara what's up" Karen asked the tan skinned girl.

"When we get to the Kanto Region, I challenge you to a battle" Lara said pointing at her.

Karen just anime sweat "Sure Lara,I would like to battle you" she said.

"You know a battle is not a bad idea, the plane is not leaving for the next 2 hours" Professor Oak walked up to the two girls.

"Maybe a warm up battle will help not only you two but everyone learn the values of Pokemon Battling" Itoko said, walking besides the Professor.

"I'm in!" Lara said, with fire burning in her eyes.

"Okay with me" Karen smirked, rising her fist.

Sasakura turned to the rest of the students "Attention everyone before the plane leaves with 2 hours, so for now there will be a warm battle between Lara and Karen" She said getting everyone coming into a circle.

"I got to see this" Tenma said, smiling.

"Oh yeah" Harima grinned.

"Let's how their battle looks" Mikoto said, crossing her arms.

Professor Oak walked into the center between Karen and Lara "Alright the warm up battle between Karen Ichijo and Lara Gonzalez is about to begin, may the trainers bring out their pokemon".

"Alright Mudkip let's go!" Karen called out her Mudkip.

"Muddd" Mudkip got into position.

"So your starter is a Mudkip, well Treecko let's go!" Lara calls out her Treecko.

"Treecko!" Treecko said, taking out a pick.

"So let the warm up battle begin!" The Professor shouted with everyone cheering in the background.

**Battle Scene: Karen and Mudkip vs. Lara and Treecko**

"We'll make the first move Treecko use Energy Ball!" Lara said, thrusting her fist forward.

"She started off with Energy Ball, that's okay" Karen said, with a serious look.

Treecko formed a energy ball from his hands and shot at Mudkip "Mudkip counter with Hydro Pump!" Karen shouted, thrusting her hand forward.

"Mudddkip!" Mudkip launches a huge volume of water collide with the energy ball causing smoke to brew the area.

"Dammmmn!" Harima said, blocking the wind.

"What power, this is awesome!" Mikoto said, doing the same.

As the smoke subsided Karen and Mudkip were in position "Mudkip Iron tail!" She said, pointing forward.

"Use Drain Punch!" Lara said, thrusting both hands forward.

Fists glowed in mystic green aura and Mudkip's tail glow into a metallic iron color with both attacks collide once again but Treecko did another Drain Punch hit again sending Mudkip rolling back to Karen.

"Mudkip are you okay?" Karen asked worried.

"Mud!" Mudkip nodded.

"Thank goodness, now let's go with Iron tail once more" Karen said, thrusting her hand forward.

"Then we'll use Drain Punch again" Lara said.

"Alright this time use Iron tail while spinning" Karen said, smiling.

As Mudkip and Treecko was about to collide, Mudkip spins around making Treecko stop in his tracks then get smacked hard sending him rolling back to Lara.

"Impossible!" Lara said in shock.

"That was an awesome tactic" Nara said.

"This is getting more interesting by the minute" Jiro smirked.

"Now Mudkip Tackle!" Karen said, smirking.

Mudkip charges towards Treecko as she gets up "We don't think so, Treecko Dragon Breath!" Lara said, rising her fist.

Before Mudkip hits, Treecko releases a green dragon breath at Mudkip making him stop completely.

"Mudkip!" Karen said in fear.

Mudkip struggles to move as static appears around him "What's wrong with Mudkip?".

"There are many moves that has special sides effects for instance DragonBreath has chance of causing the opponent to become paralyzed" Professor Oak explained.

"No way" said a shocked Tenma.

"That's bad" Harima said, crossing his arms.

"Now we will finish this battle now, Treecko Energy Ball!" Lara said, grinning.

Treecko fires the energy ball at Mudkip while Karen and Mudkip to close their eyes while the attack is coming closer.

"What is Ichijo up to?" Lara wondered to herself.

Before the attack hits, Karen and Mudkip shot their eyes open and smiled "Mudkip Mirror Coat!"

"Muddddddd!" Mudkip is consumed in a white substance as the Energy Ball was reverted back at Treecko and hits.

"What!?" Lara gasped in shock.

"Now Mudkip Tackle!" Karen said, thrusting her fist forward.

Mudkip charges at Treecko and hits sending her rolling back to Lara and was knocked out cold.

"Treeeee" Treecko said while being unconscious.

"Treecko are you okay?" Lara asked worried, while picking her up.

"Treecko is unable to battle, Mudkip wins so the warm up match goes to Karen Ichijo!" Professor Oak said, turning his attention to Karen.

Karen smiled and walked to Mudkip "We won Mudkip" she said with both hugged each other.

"That was awesome battle" Tenma said, clapping her hands.

"I look forward battling a lot of opponents when we get to Kanto" Harima grinned.

Karen and Mudkip was still hugging then stop and see Lara walking up to them "I lost to you but next time I will be victorious" She said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Right I look forward to the next time we battle" Karen smiled, whiling standing up.

….

After the battle everyone has got on the plane and are heading to the Kanto region.

"I can't believe this is happening, already I'm getting nervous" Eri said, placing her left hand on her chest.

"I know what you mean, this is gonna be a adventure of a life time" Mikoto said, smiling.

"Look everyone" Yakumo said with everyone looking at their windows and saw the flying type pokemon.

"Wooow look at that" Tenma said, in amazement.

"This is amazing, I'm gonna catch some pokemon" Harima said.

Tenma turned to Harima "Hey Harima, let's have a great time in the Kanto together, what you do say?" Tenma asked the dark shaded glasses boy.

Harima was in his throught "_This is something I never thought she would ask,OH MY GOD THIS IS THE BEST THING THAT HAPPENED TO ME!" _after that he came back to reality "Of course Tenma, I like that" He said smiling._  
_

Tenma just smiled and laid her head on Harima's left shoulder, seeing that made Harima smiled with a tear falling from his left eye. Without noticing, Yakumo saw the whole thing and smiled "_I'm happy to see Harima happy like that, I do have feelings for him but lately…" _Yakumo turned and looked at Hanai while he looks at the window "_Ever since after the winter vacation Hanai has changed a lot and he hasn't been the way he used to be and he gave me space and respected my feelings, also the fact that he wasn't smothering me ever since then, it made me feel different towards him…something.." _Yakumo looked at the lunch box that Hanai made her and blush a little pink with a small smile.

"Yakumo are you okay?" Sara asked her getting Yakumo's attention.

"Oh..it's nothing Sara really" Yakumo said with a small smile.

Beside everyone else, Karen was sitting by herself with Mudkip sitting at her lap asleep _" Words can't express how I feel about this amazing journey I'm about to go, but I worried about Imadori..what made him want to go by himself….I guess I can't stop him but I hope when we made to Kanto that he will change his mind, sometimes I wish that Imadori would….forget it maybe I got to think about that part about him and me" _She said to herself then she looked down at Mudkip as he sleeps peacefully, seeing that made her smile as she gave Mudkip a kiss on the head as they continue on their ride on the plane.

**The Journey for Harima,Tenma,Yakumo, Hanai, Karen, Mikoto, Eri, Akira, Sara and well as the others students has about to begin, together they will encounter fantastic creatures of their most wildness dreams, they will soon face many evil enemies. But the most part is taking a ****big step of entering into the world of Pokemon.**

**Until then this is Pure Heart of Light (Guardian of Light and Miracles) saying Farewell.**


	2. Kanto at Last!

**Pure heart of Light: _The Kanto Region is home to a lot of Pokemon and where the School Rumble characters are closing to stepping into. It has a history for many amazing discoveries and many Pokemon that were created by humans. _**

_***The plane enters from the cloud and is landing in a place call Pallet town***_

_**They have finally made it, as the door opens and each person takes on step out of the plane "WELCOME TO THE KANTO REGION!"**_

_**Harima, Tenma, Yakumo, Karen, Mikoto,Hanai, Sara, Akira and Eri, your journey has Begun!**_

* * *

**I wanna be the very best**

Shadow image of Harima and Tenma as the other half of them were running with their pokemon.

**Like no one ever was**

Shadow image of Yakumo, Sara and Hanai as the other half shows Hanai sharing lunch with Yakumo making Sara annoyed.

**To catch them is my real test**

Shadow image of Akira, Mikoto and Eri as the other half shows Eri getting mad at Akira and Mikoto.

**To train them is my cause**

Shadow image of Karen as the other shows Karen training with Marshtomp, Staravia.

**Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me**

Karen tells Marshtomp to use Hydro Pump on a wild Zangoose.

**(Pokémon!)**

Harima tells Swellow to use Aerial Ace on a wild Ursaring.

**I know it's my destiny**

Mikoto tells Nidorino to use Shadow Claw on a wild Golbat.

**(Pokémon!)**

Imadori standing on top of the roof with his Frogdier.

**Yeah, you're my best friend**

Itoko and Sasakura smiling with their pokemon as well.

**In a world we must defend**

The gang on a race to their next destination.

**Pokémon**

The Pidgey flying through the sky

**(Gotta catch 'em all)**

The gang sits in a campfire

**Gotta catch 'em all**

The evil Team Rocket orders the henchmen to attack.

**Gotta catch 'em all**

The School Rumble gang all together.

**Pokémon!**

* * *

**Everyone stands in each color image shines on them as a Shadow Image of Karen appearing in the background.**

**(Karen's Voice): Kanto at Last!**

* * *

"We're here, we're actually here!" Tenma said, happily.

Harima looked around and saw many pokemon is the grass area and some flying through the skies "I've thought to imagine that I be in a place that's so.." Harima said.

"Beautiful" Yakumo said, finishing his sentence.

"This is amazing" Mikoto said, looking at the lake with the others doing the same.

Itoko clapped her hands signaling everyone's attention as they turned to her "Alright everyone listen up, now that we made it Kanto Region, you guys can decide if you want to go on the journey in groups or as individuals, furthermore for the ones who chose entering the Pokemon League you must obtain eight badges from Pokemon Gyms and for the Coordinators, you must obtain five ribbons in order to enter the Grand Festival" She explained.

"So we need eight badges" Hanai said, crossing his arms.

"And we need five ribbons" Yakumo said.

"Now before you all go on your journey, you should all discuss on whether you planning on going the journey in a group or as individuals" Sasakura suggested.

"Well for all we know for sure that we're going together as a group" Tenma looking at the others.

"You better believe it" Mikoto said, rising her fist.

"I don't expect nothing less on that" Hanai said, grinning.

"Of course" Akira said in her usual tone.

"That's a fact" Eri said, smiling.

"Ditto" Yakumo and Sara said, smiling.

Harima was busy staring at the horizon "Harima" he turned his attention to the others with Tenma walking to him, while smiling "If we're going as group that also includes you as well" she grabs his hand dragging him.

"Hey Hey hahahahaha Of course I would join with you guys" Harima said, while laughing.

"Hey Mikoto" Mikoto turned around and saw Karen "Is it okay if I come along with you guys?" She asked.

Mikoto took a amount and smiled "Sure Ichijo, it would be awesome if you did!" She said, giving her the thumbs up.

"So what do you say Partner, are you ready for this glorious journey?" Tougou asked Harry.

"I guess so and please stop calling me that" Harry said in annoyed tone.

"Hey" The boys turned around and see Lara standing behind them with a serious look "Sorry to bother you but I want ask to join you guys, I know that if going with you two we'll be the toughest" she said, clutching her fist.

Tougou and Harry looked at her then grinned "Of course, besides after seeing your battle with Karen I say making you part of this team would be great" Tougou said, crossing his arms.

"Yes it would" Harry said, standing up then tapped Lara's shoulder "But one thing you need to do, and that is at least smile and don't be aggressive especially to your Treecko and when you catch more pokemon" He suggested.

Lara looked down then took out Treecko's pokemon and stared at it for a minute then smiled "Your right, I can't be like that especially to my pokemon" she said to the blonde hair boy.

Itoko walked passed Harima "Harima make sure you be careful on this journey" she whisper to him getting a look of surprise from him.

"Since when you start worrying about my safely?" Harima said while looking confused.

"Don't be surprised, I may be your future rival because I'm planning on going for the Pokemon League but no matter I'm still your cousin" Itoko said, smirking.

Harima shook his head than gave another look of shock of what he heard about Itoko going for the Pokemon League "Wait you! The Pokemon League!?" He whisper in shock.

Itoko smirked then walked back to Sasakura "Oh damn, now this keep getting better and better" he said, face palming.

Professor Oak clapped his hands getting everyone's attention "Alright everyone now that you all have discuss your decisions, the first thing before you do anything else is to register for the Pokemon League and Grand Festival. The registration is location in the Viridian City" He informed.

"Alright!" Everyone nodded.

"Wonderful with everything has been said and everyone is ready, WELCOME TO THE KANTO REGION!" Oak shouted with everyone roaring with excitement and they went on their separate ways.

….

With all the other seniors and juniors went on their separate journeys, our heroes are heading to their first destination: Viridian City where they can register.

"Oh my god this is so intense" Tenma said, holding her excitement.

"I know this is amazing" Harima said, then noticed a wild Zigzagoon popping out of the grass "Wow that's a cool pokemon".

Karen looked around seeing many pokemon appearing before her eyes "This is so amazing" she whispered to herself then felt a tap on her shoulder making her turned and see Mikoto walking next to her.

"Hey Karen, I want to ask you something" Mikoto said to the green hair girl.

"Sure Mikoto" Karen said, with concerned look.

"Are you gonna be okay with us?"

"Of course, why you asked?"

"It's because I know that you want to be with Imadori and you know that he's always been around us a lot"

Karen looked down and thought about it, it's true that she was hoping to that Imadori would be with them but not a while ago she did want to forget that part about him and her.

"It's okay because to be honest with you, I have put a lot of thought about Imadori and I and….I think I should let him be, besides I really happy to be with you guys" Karen said, smiling.

Mikoto looked at her very surprised then gave her a buddy hug "That's what I'm talking about, I'm glad you came along with us".

Eri came from the left side of Karen "Me too".

"We all do" Hanai said, with everyone else coming together around Karen.

Karen smiled with tears forming in her eyes "Oh thank you guys" she said then heard a voice coming from the sky making her look up and see a Starly falling down "Oh my god" Karen ran towards where Starly was about to crash and catch him.

"Great catch Karen" Sara said with the others walking towards her.

"I got you little birdy" Karen said, hugging Starly.

"Starrrrrr" Starly said, whining in pain.

"What pokemon is that?" Hanai said, taking out his pokedex.

**Pokemon Analyze (Dexter's Voice)**

**Starly the Starling Pokemon,Because they are weak individually, they form groups. However, they bicker if the group grows too big.**

"Starly looks like he's in pain" Yakumo said, putting her hand on Starly's head.

Starly look up and begins to fly away from Karen then winced in pain and fell to the ground.

"Oh no Starly" Karen said in fear picking him up again.

Harima went to the Starling Pokemon and examined him and noticed that Starly feels pain from his left wing "I know what it is, I think Starly's left wing is injured" He figured out.

"The poor thing, we need to get to a Pokemon Center" Sara suggested.

"But the first Pokemon Center is in Viridian City" Akira pointed out.

"Well then we'll have to get to Viridian City right now" Hanai said, rising his fist.

"Yeah" Karen said then looked at Starly "Don't worry sweetie we'll take care of you".

Starly looked at the green hair girl and smiled, then heard a rustle in the trees and see a wild Fearow flies out and flew straight towards the gang.

"Look out!" Harima shouted with everyone got out the way making Fearow fly by.

'What the hell is that big bird?" Eri asked in fear taking out her pokedex.

**Pokemon Analyze (Dexter's Voice)**

**Fearow the Beak Pokemon and the evolve form of Spearow. ****Fearow is recognized by its long neck and elongated beak. They are conveniently shaped for catching prey in soil or water. It deftly moves its long and skinny beak to pluck prey.**

"I can tell that Fearow are not kind at all" Hanai believed then Fearow turned back to them.

"FEAROW!" Fearow roared then released a whirlwind.

"Aaaaaaahhh stop you jerk" Tenma said, while fighting off the wind.

"That must be Fearow's Whirlwind!" Yakumo said, blocking the wind.

"If that Fearow won't stop, then I have no choice but to fight it, Mudkip come on out!" Karen called out her mudkip fish pokemon.

"Mudkip!"

Yakumo looked at Karen with a serious look "I want to help to, Cyndaquil I need you" She called out her little fire type pokemon.

"Cyndaaaaquil!" Cyndaquil flares up it's back.

Fearow looked at Mudkip and smirked then prepares his Tri-Attack "Watch out for Fearow's Tri-Attack!" Akira warned the two.

"I got this, Mudkip use Hydro Pump!" Karen said, thrusting her hand forward.

As Fearow shot that Red-Blue-Yellow Triangle, Mudkip shot a huge volume of water collide with attack coming smoke to brew.

"Cyndaquil use Wild Charge!" Yakumo said, pointing forward.

Cyndaquil is cloaked in electrical aura and rocket towards Fearow and hits.

"Great Yakumo, Wild Charge is electric type move and it's super effective on a flying type like Fearow" Hanai said, smirking.

Fearow recovers then dives down while being cloaked in white streaks "I think that's Fearow's Aerial Ace" Akira pointed out.

"Fine with me, Mudkip use Hydro Pump once more!"

"Cyndaquil use Hidden Power!"

Mudkip shot another Hydro Pump while Cyndaquil's body is cloaked with multiple white orbs appearing around him and was fired towards Fearow as he gave a look of fear as both attack hits their mark sending Fearow flying into the air and star twinkled.

"Alright way a go you two" Harima said, looking at Yakumo and Karen.

"That was really awesome" Mikoto said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Thanks guys, now come on let's get Starly to the Pokemon Center" Karen said, getting nods from everyone as they leave.

Eri looked at Yakumo with a questionable look _"I've never seen Yakumo look so serious before, it happen all of sudden when Fearow attacked us I'm starting to become very curious of what other flaws she has" _she thought to herself.

* * *

**Viridian City**

The Gang has finally made to Viridian City, the scent in the air brings the idea of feeling like a little kid once again.

"Wow so this is Viridian City" Tenma said, looking around.

Harima took off his glasses and felt the wind as it passes by him "The air, it's taking me back to when I was a kid again" he said, smiling while closing his eyes.

"Your right, it's amazing" Mikoto said, doing the same.

Tenma looked at Harima and starting to recognize something "Harima, there's something about your eyes that makes me remember something" she said looking at the tall guy.

Harima snapped out of it and put back on his glasses "Oh um what was that?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"Hey come on!" Tenma said, puffing her face.

Akira looked forward and saw the Pokemon Center just a few blocks "Guys there's the Pokemon Center" she said, pointing at it.

"This is great, let's go" Sara said, smiling.

…...

The gang has arrived at the Pokemon Center at no time flat, Karen went to Nurse Joy and told what happen to Starly.

"I see, don't worry we'll take care of Starly" Nurse Joy said, smiling while Blissey takes Starly into the E.R.

"Thank you Nurse Joy" Karen said, bowing to the Nurse.

"I should think you and your friends for protecting Starly from any danger, I can tell Starly feels the same way" Joy said, nodding her head.

Karen smiled then walked back to the others while they are sitting in the waiting room.

"Thank goodness that Starly is gonna be okay" Yakumo said, placing her hand in the center of her chest.

"I know but I have this feeling that we might see that Fearow again" Hanai said, crossing his arms.

"Let's make sure your wrong on that" Mikoto said, with her eyes half lid.

Harima breathed out then swift his head up with a surprised look "Wait a minute, didn't Professor Oak said that this Pokemon Center does the registration for the Pokemon League and Grand Festival" He said getting everyone's attention.

"Oh yeah we better do that now" Tenma said, getting nods from the others.

Nurse Joy was working on the computer then saw the gang walking towards her.

"Excuse me Nurse Joy we want to registar in the Pokemon League" Hanai said with Harima, Mikoto and Karen.

"And for us for the Grand Festival" Yakumo said with Tenma, Eri and Sara.

"Alright then, all you need to do is place your pokedex in these slots as the data base records all your information and register you guys for the Grand Festival and Pokemonleague" Nurse Joy said, smiling as they place their pokedex in the slots and receive it back to them as the girls get their Contest passes. "There, your all set Good Luck".

"Thank you so much Nurse Joy" Everyone said, smiling.

Mikoto looked at Akira "Akira how come your not registering?" she asked the crimson hair girl.

"I'm thinking on passing on both, don't worry there's something that I might be interested in" Akira said looking at the Bluenette.

"Well if you say so" Mikoto shrugged then heared the bell sounded off with Blissey coming out of the door with Starly.

"Thank you Blissey" Nurse Joy said, smiling.

"Blissey!" Blissey bowed her head.

"Here you go, Starly is gonna be fine" Joy said.

Karen smiled and walked to Starly "Thank goodness that your feeling better" She said to the Starling Pokemon.

"Starrly" Starly rubbed his head around Karen's cheek making her blush and smile "Aww your so cute" She said while petting his head.

* * *

**Outside of the Pokemon Center**

As Everyone left the Pokemon Center, Starly was up in the air about to take his leave.

"Starly, please be careful out there" Yakumo said to the little flying type.

"You be safe you hear" Harima said, smirking.

Karen walked up making Starly fly towards her as she placed her hand on his face "Take care of yourself" She said, smiling.

Starly looked in Karen's eyes for a moment then looked at her very serious and landed on her shoulder "Starly Starly" Starly said.

Everyone gave a look of surprise then Akira gave a her minimal smile while her eyes were closed "I can tell what I think, Starly really likes Karen" she said with everyone looking at her.

Karen looked shocked then smiled happily "Starly do you want to stay with me?" She asked.

Starly answered by rubbing his head on her face "Oh my god this is wonderful I caught myself Starly, my first pokemon" Karen said, while holding Starly while he snuggles.

**What great way to start off the journey, helping out a injured Starly has opened his heart to Karen. Now it's on the Pewter City where Karen, Harima, Hanai and Mikoto will take on the Pewter Gym.**

**As the Journey Continues.**

**Starly's Moves: Aerial Ace, Steel Wing, Quick Attack and Detect**

**Until then this is the Pure heart of Light (Guardian of Light and Miracles) says Farewell!**


	3. A Rough Welcome

**Introduction:**

**I wanna be the very best**

Shadow image of Harima and Tenma as the other half of them were running with their pokemon.

**Like no one ever was**

Shadow image of Yakumo, Sara and Hanai as the other half shows Hanai wants to share his lunch with Yakumo making Sara annoyed.

**To catch them is my real test**

Shadow image of Akira, Mikoto and Eri as the other half shows Eri getting mad at Akira and Mikoto.

**To train them is my cause**

Shadow image of Karen as the other shows Karen training with Marshtomp and Staravia.

**Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me**

Karen tells Marshtomp to use Hydro Pump on a wild Zangoose.

**(Pokémon!)**

Harima tells Swellow to use Aerial Ace on a wild Ursaring.

**I know it's my destiny**

Mikoto tells Nidorino to use Shadow Claw on a wild Golbat.

**(Pokémon!)**

Imadori standing on top of the roof with his Frogdier.

**Yeah, you're my best friend**

Itoko and the others smiling with their pokemon as well.

**In a world we must defend**

The gang on a race to their next destination.

**Pokémon**

The Pidgey flying through the sky

**(Gotta catch 'em all)**

The gang sits in a campfire

**Gotta catch 'em all**

The evil Team Rocket orders the henchmen to attack.

**Gotta catch 'em all**

The School Rumble gang all together.

**Pokémon!**

* * *

**Everyone stands in each color image shines on them as a Shadow Image of Harima appearing in the background.**

**(Harima's Voice): A rough welcome at the Viridian forest**

* * *

Shorty after helping out Starly and welcoming him to the family, the School Rumble gang are continuing their destination: The Pewter City gym and Harima, Karen, Hanai and Mikoto's first gym battle.

"Man I can't wait until we get to Pewter City, I look forward to taking on the gym" Hanai said, holding his excitement.

"Your not the only one, I can't stop thinking about it that it's crazy" Hanai said doing the same.

"That's because you both are crazy" Eri said annoyed.

"Funny how those two act but I can't blame them, don't you Ichijo?" Mikoto asked the green hair girl.

Karen just shook her head "Not at all, but I can tell that it's gonna be tough going against the gym leader though" she said, smiling.

"Well I know you guys are gonna do awesome" Tenma said, pressing her right elbow onto Karen's left shoulder.

Akira turned to the gang with her usual stare "The only way to get to Pewter City is by going though the Viridian forest" she said, in her usual tone.

"I see but didn't Nurse Joy reminded us about how rough that forest can be" Yakumo reminded.

"That's true but I think we'll manage" Hanai believed.

"You think we'll manage, that points out there's a chance we might not" Sara said, putting her left hand on her cheek.

"Hope to see more pokemon too" Harima said, smirking.

Akira nodded her head "Well then let's get moving" she said getting nods from the others as they leave.

**Viridian Forest**

The gang has made to the Viridian Forest, the air that passes through it makes you feel like one with mother nature in her glory and peace.

"You know the Viridian forest is not as bad as Nurse Joy said it was" Tenma said, looking around.

"Yeah its really peaceful and calm" Hanai nodded in agreement.

Eri looked around then a wild Spinarak appears in front of her "Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Eri shouted then zoom to a nearby tree in fear with everybody sweat drop.

"Calm down Eri" Mikoto said, laughing then walk towards the wild Spinarak and petted it's head making it smile "It's harmless".

"What kind of pokemon is that though" Harima wonder then took out his pokedex.

**Pokemon Analyze (Dexter's Voice)**

**Spinarak the String Spit Pokemon. It lays still in the same position for days in it's web, waiting for it's unsuspecting prey to wander close.**

Tenma walked towards Spinarak and petted as well "Aww it's so cute" she said, smiling.

"Cute is not the word for that thing" Eri spat out in fear.

Spinarak became very upset at Eri words then started to cry "Nice going rich girl!" Harima said in annoyed tone.

"You didn't have to hurt this creature's feelings" Hanai pointed out.

Eri looked at the other side feeling guilty for what she did then a rustle sound came from the trees "What's that rustling sound?" she asked the gang while they looked around.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this" Sara said, worried then horde of wild Ariados appeared from the trees.

"Waaaaaaaa" Eri shouted in fear.

"What are those?" Tenma asked in a panicked tone.

Yakumo took out her pokedex.

**Pokemon Analyze (Dexter's Voice)**

**Ariados the long leg pokmon and the evolve form of Spinarak. It's feet are tipped with tiny hooked claws that enable it to scuttle on ceilings and vertical walls. **

"I think Spinarak's crying got there attention" Akira said then one of the ariados started to attack.

"Look out!" Tenma shouted as everyone ran away from the Ariados as they started to chase them.

Mikoto looked at Eri with serious look "If you didn't insult Spinarak none of this would've happen" she shouted while running.

"It was an accident goddamn it!" Eri shot back.

One of the Ariados fires a purple blob at them "Watch out for Ariados' Sludge Bomb" Yakumo said in fear.

Harima turned around and took out his pokeball "I have no choice, Go Charmander!" He calls out his little fire type.

"Cha Cha"

"Charmander counter back with Flamethrower" Harima said, pointing forward.

Charmander stomps on the ground and fires a wave of intense flames at the sludge bomb with both attacks collided causing a small explosion. Then another Ariados comes out and performs a X-Sisscor smacking the little fire type.

"Charmander!" Harima said in fear.

Charmander shook off the attack "Thank goodness your okay, let's pay them back with Dragon Pulse" He said, thrusting his hand forward.

Hanai took out his pokeball "I'll help out too, Squirtle come on out and use Skull Bash!" he calls out his water type pokemon.

"Squirrrrrrtle!" Squirtle charges his defenses then rocket towards of the Ariados and hits sending it flying to another one while Charmander shot a Turquoise orb at

two of the other Ariados and hits.

"Alright let's get out of here" Karen said, getting nods from the others as they take off.

…...

Somewhere in the grass field the gang stop to rest, luckily they manage to get away from the wild Ariados.

"*Pant* *Pant* that was close" Hanai panted out.

"You said it" Mikoto said, nodding her head then turn to Eri with a annoyed look "I hope you know this is your fault".

Eri looked at her with a angry look "Look I said I was sorry, how many times to I have to say it?" she asked, angrily.

"Many times if it takes" Harima said, looking up in the sky then noticed a figure appearing in the sky "What's that?" he asked with the others looking up.

"I hope it's not them again" Tenma said getting cautious then multiple figures appeared then reveal to be Beedrills.

"Waaaaaaaahhhh!" Everyone expect for Akira shouted in fear.

"Those are Beedrill" She said looking at her pokedex.

"Run!" Tenma shouted as everyone took off as the Beedrill follow behind them.

"Nurse Joy wasn't kidding when she mention about the Viridian forest would be rough" Sara pointed out.

"No kidding" Mikoto said then looked at Hanai "And you think we'll manage huh?".

Hanai just sweat drop "Hey I didn't expect to be this bad" he pointed out.

Harima turns around once again "Damn it we can't just run we have to fight back" he said then all of sudden something appeared from the trees and zoom passed the Beedrill stopping their tracks, getting looks of surprise from the gang.

"Something stop the Beedrill" said a surprised Yakumo.

Harima looked to the left then noticed a wild Taillow on the tree branch "There the reason" he said pointing at it getting the others attention, while he takes out his pokedex.

**Pokemon Analyze (Dexter's Voice)**

**Taillow the tiny swallow Pokemon. Taillow is young,it has only just left its nest. As a result, it sometimes becomes lonesome and cries at night. This Pokémon feeds on Wurmple that live in forests.**

"Taillow!" Taillow shouted at the Beedrill only for one of them shoot multiple purple needles at him.

"That's Poison Sting" Akira pointed out.

Taillow flew passed the poison sting then his body was surrounded by white steaks and smacks into the attacking beedrill's gut sending it crashing to a tree.

"Wow Taillow just use Aerial Ace" said a surprised Sara.

But Taillow doesn't realize that another Beedrill was behind him making him turn around before he was about to get hit by one of Beedrill's stinger but then a wave of intense flames smacks right into Beedrill making the others fly away in fear. Taillow turned his attention and saw Charmander and Harima with a smirk on their faces.

"Nice move Harima" Hanai commented.

"Not bad Whiskers" Eri shrugged.

Harima turned his attention to them "Don't thank me, most of this was because of Taillow" He pointed out then looked at the tiny swallow pokemon "He's the real hero" he said smiling.

Taillow was surprised then smiled, then noticed the sun was setting then he flew away getting everyone surprised.

"Wonder why Taillow left?" Yakumo said.

"It noticed that it's getting pretty late, why don't we set up camp for now?" Hanai suggested, getting nods from everyone.

…...

During the night everyone was setting up their sleeping bags while Harima and Hanai were making dinner.

"Boy I gotta tell you, that was a rough welcome once we entered this forest" Hanai said, with a look (That makes you think it's unbelievable).

"I know what you mean, with the Ariados and the Beedrill it's crazy" Harima said, nodding his head.

"You think that there's crazy pokemon like that out there?" Hanai asked.

"I can tell" Harima believed.

While they were making dinner the girls finished making the sleeping bags and was looking up in the sky at stars.

"Wow this is so beautiful" Mikoto said, in amazement.

"I wish it would be like this every night" Tenma said, smiling.

"Me too" Yakumo said, with a small smile appearing her face.

Akira turn her attention to the girls "We should let our pokemon out, I kinda want to be close to Turtwig" she suggested then calls out her Tiny leaf pokemon.

"Turtwig!" Turtwig jumped onto Akira's arms and smiled.

Akira looked at Turtwig for a moment then thought to herself _"It's strange but when I hold Turtwig, something inside me seems really weird and kinda..nice" _She said, rubbing his head with a minimal smile appearing on her face while others look at her very surprised yet amazed.

"I've never seem Akira like this at all, it's just blowing me away" said a amazed Tenma.

"Can you blame for her, I don't remember anyone or any animal looks at her in the way Turtwig is" Mikoto pointed out.

"I know but it's a great idea, so in that suggestion come on out Piplup" Eri said, smiling while calling out her Penguin Pokemon.

"Pipluppp" Piplup walked over to Eri and sat on her lap.

"Yeah Fenniken time to come on out" Tenma calls out her pokemon.

"Fennnniken" Fenniken landed gently onto Tenma's lap and started to lick her left cheek making the long blue hair girl giggle.

Sara and Yakumo looked at each other and nodded then throw their poke balls revealing Cyndaquil and Oshawott with each landing on their arms.

"I can't let Chimchar behind come on out" Mikoto calls out her Fire Monkey pokemon.

"Chimchar!" Chimchar climb on Mikoto shoulder and smiled at her with her smiling back.

Karen smiled happily "That goes the same for my pokemon as well" She said revealing Starly and Mudkip.

Harima and Hanai turned their attention towards the girls and see them happily with their pokemon.

"They seem to having a good time with their pokemon" Hanai said then took out his pokeball "It's only fair if I can do the same, Squirtle time to relax" he calls out his Tiny turtle pokemon.

"Squirtle Squir!" Squirtle said, spinning around.

"Great idea, Charmander time to come out too" Harima brings out his pokemon as well.

"Chaaaa!" Charmander landed safely on top of Harima's head.

Harima laughed a bit then a rustle in the trees was heard getting him and Hanai's attention.

"What's that sound again?" Harima asked, with a worried look in his face.

Hanai looked up with a serious look "Please tell this is not happening?" He said, preparing himself getting the girls' attention.

"Oh no" Mikoto face palmed with the others look cautious.

The rustle sound gotten louder until they see Taillow flying out with a worried look on his face.

"Oh wait it's that Taillow" Harima said, signing in relief.

Taillow looked at the gang then flew to Harima "Taillow Taillow!" Taillow shot in fear.

"Taillow what's wrong?" Harima asked in concern.

Taillow swift his neck signaling to follow where he's going, Harima turned to the guys with a serious look "Something's up I'll go with Taillow" Harima said then took off with Charmander following behind.

"Wait a minute Harima, I'll go too" Hanai said with Squirtle by his side.

"Alright let's go" Harima said.

"Harima and Hanai" Yakumo shouted to the guys getting their attention "Be careful" she said, smiling.

Nodding their heads, the guys continue to follow Taillow leaving the girls with worried looks, but Eri looked at Yakumo with a serious expression.

….

Harima and Hanai along with Squirtle and Charmander followed Taillow for a good ten minutes until the reach to a grassy area then the Tiny Swallow pokemon turn to the Shade glasses guy "Taillow" he said directing to where they all see a injured Phanpy.

"What pokemon is that?" Hanai wonder then took out his pokedex.

**Pokemon Analyze(Dexter's Voice)**

**Phanpy the long nose Pokemon. It uses it's snout to show it's affection, however it is so strong it can accidentally send a human or pokemon flying.**

Harima went towards Phanpy and noticed that it's burning up "Oh damn this one has a fever, let's take it back to the girls" He suggested while picking up the long nose pokemon.

"Great idea" Hanai nodded in agreement then walked to Phanpy and petted his head "Don't worry little one you'll be okay".

"Phaaaann" Phanpy said weakly.

…...

The girls were sitting down quietly waiting to know if Harima and Hanai are okay until…"Hey!" A voice shouted getting the girls attention and see Hanai and Squirtle running to them.

"We found the problem" Hanai said, stopping his tracks.

"What's happened?" Mikoto asked while getting up.

"Look over there" He pointed where they see Harima, Taillow and Charmander but noticed Harima is holding Phanpy.

"What kind of pokemon is that?" Karen asked the intelligent guy.

"A Phanpy but it's sick" He pointed out.

"Oh no" Yakumo said with Sara gasped in shock.

Akira went walked towards it and examined it's head "A fever and a bad one, but I have some of these to help out" Akira went to her bag a pull out a small box of Oran berries.

"What are those, they look like blueberries" Tenma said.

"These are Oran Berries" Akira said then a flash back appeared.

**Short Flashback**

_Akira was on the computer "I was researching more about the Kanto region and learn quite a lot from it, one of them was based on types of berries and items we need in case of any emergencies_" She explained.

_While the gang was resting up for the night, Akira went around and found some Oran, Sitrus, Aspear, Lum berries "During the time we was setting up camp I went to look around and found many types of berries, it was lucky thing I did" _She pointed out.

**Flashback ends**

Everyone was completely stunned at Akira's sharp thinking "I will never understand you, because your amazing" Mikoto putted out.

"That's great Takano, let's use these to help Phanpy" Hanai said, taking the Oran berries "Wait I have a grinder so we can make a little soup" Hanai said, walking to his bag and taking it out.

While Hanai was mashing the Oran berries, everyone was watching Phanpy while it shake a little.

"Phaaann" Phanpy said, in pain.

"Don't worry Phanpy it's gonna be okay" Yakumo said, rubbing his head.

"The poor thing" Karen frowned.

Hanai walked to the group with a bowl mashed Oran berries "Here little one, take some of this" he said trying to feed Phanpy.

Phanpy looked at it then begins to eat "There ya go, your gonna be fine" Hanai said, smiling.

After Phanpy finished he smiled then fell asleep "That's great, now with a nice long rest until the morning, let's hope Phanpy will be okay" He said, looking at the gang getting nods of them.

Harima turned to Taillow while smiling "Your were very brave for what you did, Taillow" he said.

"Taillow" Taillow said, smiling.

Yakumo looked at Hanai getting his attention "That's really sweet for what your doing to help Phanpy" She whisper to him.

Hanai smiled then looked down at Phanpy "Well it's living creature I can't let nothing bad happen to it…I can't forgive myself if I did " he pointed out.

Yakumo looked at Hanai then smiled a little then slowly placing her left hand onto his right getting his attention, for a moment he then let out a small smile.

Eri looked at Yakumo and shook her head "Ok that's it" She said then grabbed Yakumo's arm "Hey everyone I need to talk to Yakumo real quick" She said then walked away from the others leaving them confused.

"What was that all about?" Harima asked with a confused look.

Mikoto and Akira looked at each other at through believe they know what's up "I'll keep an eye, I'll make sure they don't see me" Akira whisper to the tall blue hair girl.

Mikoto nodded her head then Akira left.

…...

Eri took Yakumo far away enough for so they don't see the others, then Eri turn to Yakumo with a serious look "Alright what's your deal?" she asked, brutly.

"What?" Yakumo looked confused.

"Since when did you start liking Hanai huh? What happen between you and Whiskers?" Eri asked, crossing her arms.

"Eri it's not like that" Yakumo said, getting cautious.

"Really before Whiskers clearly had a thing for you, everyone knows it" She pointed out.

"Eri, Harima doesn't .." Yakumo said but was interpreted by Eri.

"I don't know what's your flaws are but don't think just because your pretty or special doesn't mean you can go from Whiskers to Hanai" Eri started to rise her voice.

Yakumo started to look at Eri very serious "Listen to me, I never done nothing wrong to you, you always jump to conclusion without me explaining anything, I wish everyone would understand that!" Yakumo said turning away and walking back then stopped and looked at Eri "Also how I feel about anyone is none of your concern and second Whiskers has a name, it's Harima. I can understand you like him but your insulting him after everything he's done for you! Not once you said thank you not even once! Harima doesn't have feelings for me, he….." Yakumo stopped right there before saying anything else "You know what forget it" With that she left leaving Eri standing there surprised then Akira appeared getting the blonde hair girl's attention.

"You was hearing us!?" Eri asked brutly.

"Yep, I think you need to look over what Yakumo said" Akira said, with her eyes closed "I must say I've never expect Yakumo to be so defensive like that".

Eri looked at the direction Yakumo went "…..Neither have I" she muttered.

…...

At the campsite everyone including Yakumo, Akira and Eri since they came back after their little talk are having dinner while Hanai looks at Phanpy as it's still resting. Yakumo and Eri looked at each other then turned away getting Mikoto's attention then she looked at Akira.

"What happen" She asked the silent dark red hair girl.

"It's a long story" Akira said shaking her head.

After dinner everyone got in their sleeping bags and was asleep expect for Hanai who was still watching Phanpy while he is asleep.

"I don't want to sleep yet I just want to make sure your okay Phanpy" Hanai said petting his head.

"Don't worry Hanai I know Phanpy will be okay" Hanai turned and see Yakumo walking to him.

"I know but I can't just help but wanted to protect Phanpy" Hanai pointed out while looking at the long nose pokemon.

Yakumo tapped his shoulder "I understand" she muttered while both looked at Phanpy throughout the night.

…...

**In the morning **

Everyone was wide awake and noticed that Phanpy was running around everyone.

"Phanpy is fully better, that's great!" Tenma said, smiling.

"Thank goodness" Karen said, placing her hand on her chest.

Phanpy turned to Hanai and smiled "Phanpy Phanpy!" he said, trying to climb onto him.

"I think Phanpy wants to thank you for being there for him, Hanai" Mikoto believed.

Hanai smirked then picked the long nose pokemon "Your welcome Phanpy but to be honest, it's Taillow who really the one who you should thank" he said looking at the tiny swallow pokemon.

"Taillow Taillow" Taillow said flying towards Phanpy.

"Phann" Phanpy said, smiling.

Then explosion occurred getting everyone attention then two hands appeared grabbing Taillow and Phanpy.

"Phanpy!" Hanai shouted.

"Taillow! What's going on!?" Harima shouted angrily.

"A shrieking whine! A blast from the past!

"Spinning like a Gyro Ball and moving fast!

"To the moon.."

"And beyond"

"What a blast!"

"Adminstering justice with lightning speed!"

"Bashing the bad guys, should we feel the need"

"So here's a newsflash from across the wire"

"The real Team Rocket is now on fire!"

"Cassidy!"

"And it's Butch!"

"Shuck-uckle!"

"Teaching the losers a thing or two"

"The true Team Rocket!"

"Us! Not you!"

"What's with the motto?" Mikoto asked annoyed.

"That's was dumb and weird at the same time" Eri said with her eyes half lid.

Cassidy and Butch just smirked "You insults are very annoying, we're Team Rocket we steal strong and powerful pokemon, and add then to our organization in order to take over the world" Butch explained.

"We were supposed to be in Johto, however the losers from our organization is already dealing over there" Cassidy said, annoyed.

"But we'll have a chance soon" Butch said, grinning.

"Why don't you be good kids and hand over your pokemon" Cassidy said, smiling.

Harima and Hanai got serious while taking out their poke balls "Not going to happen, give back Phanpy and Taillow" Harima said, angrily.

Phanpy and Taillow were struggling to break free from the grips but no luck.

Cassidy closed her eyes while shaking her head "Guess you'll have to learn" She said taking out her pokeball "Sableye let's go!" She calls out her pokemon.

"Sableye!" Sableye got into battle position.

Butch turn to Shuckle "Let's go Shuckle!" he said smirking.

"Shuckle!" Shuckle said while entering into the battlefield.

Harima and Hanai looked at each other and nodded and throw their poke balls revealing Charmander and Squirtle.

"Sableye use Shadow ball on Charmander!" Cassidy said, pointing forward.

Sableye creates a shadow blob and shot directly towards Charmander.

"Charmander dodge it!" Harima said, shifting his right arm.

Charmander jumped in the air away from the Shadow ball "Now right into Flamethrower!" Harima said, thrusting his hand forward.

Charmander then release a wave of intense flames at Sableye and hits.

"Shuckle use Sludge Bomb on that Squirtle" Butch said, thrusting his fist forward.

"Not so fast Squirtle use Aqua Tail" Hanai said, rising his fist.

Shuckle fires multiple purple blobs while Squirtle counters back with a swirling jet of water, colliding both attacks causing smoke to brew.

"Now let's use Skull Bash!" Hanai said, pointing forward.

Squirtle glows white then rockets forward towards Shuckle "What a fool Shuckle use Withdraw" Butch said smirking.

Before Squirtle smacks into Shuckle, the Mold pokemon tuck inside his shell while being cloaked in a red crystal aura causing it to raise it defense, when Squirtle hits it only damage itself "Squirtle!" He groaned in pain.

"Squirtle no!" Hanai said in fear.

Sableye got up and charges at Charmander "Your good but we're better, Sableye use Zen Headbutt" Cassidy said, smirking.

Sableye rockets forward while surrounded in a mystic blue aura and smack into Charmander "Cha!".

"Charmander oh no!" Harima said in fear.

Cassidy looks at Butch "Why don't we increase more power?" she asked.

"Sounds like a plan" He nodded at the idea "Shuckle use Shell Smash"

"Sableye use Hone Claws"

Sableye's claws glow sliver while Shuckle's body smash into a brighter red.

"That's bad!" Akira said, getting everyone's attention "Shell Smash decrease Shuckle's Defense and Sp Def but increase it Offense and Speed while Sableye's Hone Claws increase it's offense and better hits" she explained.

"Correct and here's a little sample, Sableye use Shadow Claw" Cassidy said pointing forward.

Sableye's left arm cloaked in a shadow aura then he slashes Charmander in the face "Cha!" He shout in pain.

"No Charmander!" Harima said in fear.

"We won't let you bastards win, Squirtle use Ice Beam on Sableye" Hanai said, rising his fist.

"Charmander hang in there and use Dragon Pulse on Shuckle" Harima said pointing forward.

"We'll help save Phanpy and Taillow" Tenma said with Yakumo nodded in agreement.

Butch looked at the sisters while frowning "Back off brats go Houndoom and Cloyster!" He calls out his pokemon.

"You want fight we'll give it to you, go Fenniken" Tenma calls out her pokemon.

"Please Cyndaquil help out" Yakumo calls out her fire type pokemon.

"Cynda"

"Fenniken"

"Use Hidden Power on Houndoom" Tenma said, in a serious tone.

"Cyndaquil use Wild Charge on Cloyster" Yakumo said pointing forward.

Fenniken cloaked in a white aura as multiple green orbs appeared around her and was launched at Houndoom, while Cyndaquil charges at Cloyster while being consumed in a electric aura.

Butch looked at them smirking, Yakumo started to read his mind _"I'll just tell Houndoom to use Dark Pulse on that Fenniken while Cloyster use Rock Blast on Cyndaquil"._

Yakumo turned to Tenma "Tenma, he going to tell Houndoom to attack Fenniken" She warned.

"What?" Tenma looked confused.

"Houndoom use Dark Pulse on Fenniken and Cloyster use Rock Blast on Cyndaquil" Butch said, pointing forward.

"Fenniken dodge it and keep up on the Hidden Power!" Tenma shouted.

"Cyndaquil dodge the rock blast" Yakumo said, pointing forward.

Fenniken dodged to left of Houndoom's Dark Pulse then counters back with the hidden power and hits, Cyndaquil dodge every rock blast that was launch at then smack directly into Cloyster.

"Charmander use Flamethrower on Shuckle" Harima said pointing forward.

Charmander shot the flames at Shuckle "Dodge it Shuckle" Butch said, smirking.

Before being scorched Shuckle dodged away from the flamethrower only to see Squirtle charging towards him "Squirtle use Aqua Tail" Hanai said, thrusting his fist forward.

"Squiiiiiiiiirtle!" Squirtle spin around then shot the swirling jet of water at Shuckle and hits.

"Sableye use Shadow claw on Charmander once again" Cassidy said, thrusting her hand forward.

"Not so fast, Charmander use Metal Claw" Harima said, pointing forward.

Metallic claws and Shadow Claws are formed with both pokemon charging into each other with both ended in a dragon rush with both giving a inch until Sableye slashes Charmander.

"Oh no!" Harima said in fear.

"Now Cyndaquil use Hidden Power on Houndoom!" Yakumo said, rising her fist.

"And Fenniken use Psybeam on Cloyster!" Tenma said, shifting her left arm.

Both attacks are fired at them "Dodge it now" Butch said, thrusting his hand forward.

Both pokemon dodge the attacks only to aim at the hand grapplers and destroys it, allowing Phanpy and Taillow to be free.

"Taillow!"

"Phanpy!"

"Shit those attacks destroyed our machine and now the pokemon are free!" Butch said,gritting his teeth.

"Alright Taillow and Phanpy are okay" Mikoto said, smiling.

"Not for long, Cloyster and Houndoom get them" Butch said pointing at them.

Taillow and Phanpy turned around only to see Cloyster and Houndoom charging towards them, before they attack Taillow released a Whirlwind stopping their tracks then Phanpy curls into a ball then rolls straight towards them knocking both pokemon into Shuckle then Butch.

"Wow Taillow's Whirlwind and Phanpy's Rollout is amazing" said a amazed Eri.

"Charmander use Dragon Pulse!" Harima said thrusting his fist forward.

Charmander creates a turquoise orb at Sableye and hits, sending him flying towards Cassidy "Oh shit no!" She said in fear then was collided with the Darkness pokemon landing with Butch and his pokemon.

"Let's finish this up" Hanai said looking at the others.

"Let's do it" Harima said, smirking.

"I'm in" Tenma said, grinning.

"Same with me" Yakumo said, in a serious tone.

"Squirtle use Aqua Tail and Phanpy use Rollout!" Hanai said, pointing forward.

"Charmander use Flamethrower and Taillow use Aerial Ace" Harima said rising his left fist.

"Fenniken use Flamethrower as well" Tenma said, thrusting her hand forward.

"Cyndaquil use Wild Charge" Yakumo said, swifting her left hand.

Swirling jet of water, rolling in a ball, cloaked in white steaks, waves of intense flames and cloaked in a electric aura were rocketing towards the fallen Team Rocket while looked in fear until all attacks hits causing a huge explosion sending them flying into the air.

"DAMN IT WE'RE BLASTING OFF!" They shouted until they star twinkled.

Everyone was celebrating their victory against Team Rocket, Eri looked at Yakumo for a moment then signed with a any word.

…...

Everyone continue on their way though the Viridian Forest, Yakumo turned around and noticed Phanpy and Taillow were following them "Hey everyone look" She said getting everyone attention.

"Phanpy Phan" Phanpy said, smiling.

"Taillow Tai" Taillow said, flying toward Harima.

"I think Taillow and Phanpy wants to come along with us" Tenma said, smiling.

Harima looked surprised then turned to Taillow "You wanna come along with me?" he asked.

Taillow answered by landing on his left shoulder and smiled "Taillow" he said, smiling.

Phanpy ran to Hanai and jumped into his arms "Of course Phanpy, it would be great if you came along" Hanai said, smiling.

"Phanpy.." Phanpy said, happily.

Hanai smiled with a little tear in his eye "Hahahaha yeah I just caught myself Phanpy!" He shouted happily while lifting Phanpy up while it smiles.

"And I caught myself a Taillow!" Harima said rising his fist up in the air.

**What started out a rough welcome already in the Viridian Forest and encountering Team Rocket for the first time, ended in two new members in the family. Now it onward to Pewter City.**

**As the Journey ****Continues…..**

**Taillow's Moves: Aerial Ace, Whirlwind, Steel Wing and Wing Attack**

**Phanpy's Moves: Defense Curl, Rollout, Ice Shard and Double Edge**

**Until then this is Pure Heart of Light (Guardian of Light and Miracles) saying Farewell!**


	4. Rocking and Rolling at Pewter City

**A/N: Hey everyone, I want to thank you guys for reviewing my stories, your the best. People ask me about splitting the characters into groups, I decided not to do that but don't worry I guarantee you'll love what you see in the future chapters, Trust me.**

**P.S: Just like my other crossover (Pokemon/Digimon Johto Origins) The School Rumble characters has the ability to communicate with Pokemon.**

**So with that let's get on with the Story!**

**School Rumble Gang: YEAH!**

* * *

**Introduction:**

**I wanna be the very best**

Shadow image of Harima and Tenma as the other half of them were running with their pokemon.

**Like no one ever was**

Shadow image of Yakumo, Sara and Hanai as the other half shows Hanai wants to share his lunch with Yakumo making Sara annoyed.

**To catch them is my real test**

Shadow image of Akira, Mikoto and Eri as the other half shows Eri getting mad at Akira and Mikoto.

**To train them is my cause**

Shadow image of Karen as the other shows Karen training with Marshtomp, Staravia.

**Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me**

Karen tells Marshtomp to use Hydro Pump on a wild Zangoose.

**(Pokémon!)**

Harima tells Swellow to use Aerial Ace on a wild Ursaring.

**I know it's my destiny**

Mikoto tells Nidorino to use Shadow Claw on a wild Golbat.

**(Pokémon!)**

Imadori standing on top of the roof with his Frogdier.

**Yeah, you're my best friend**

Itoko and the others smiling with their pokemon as well.

**In a world we must defend**

The gang on a race to their next destination.

**Pokémon**

The Pidgey flying through the sky

**(Gotta catch 'em all)**

The gang sits in a campfire

**Gotta catch 'em all**

The evil Team Rocket orders the henchmen to attack.

**Gotta catch 'em all**

The School Rumble gang all together.

**Pokémon!**

* * *

**Everyone stands in each color image shines on them as a Shadow Image of Mikoto appearing in the background.**

**(Mikoto's Voice): Rocking and Rollin in Pewter City**

* * *

Continuing on their way to Pewter City, the School Rumble gang are arriving at the end of the Viridian Forest.

"Check it out, that's the end of the forest" Akira said, pointing forward with everyone looking at the direction.

"Alright finally! I was worried we wouldn't be able to get out of this place" Tenma sighed in happiness.

Hanai nodded in agreement "That's so true Ms. Tsukamoto, well come on let's get moving" Hanai commanded, while fixing his backpack and lead the way with others sweatdrop at his bossy behavior.

Mikoto shook her head with a look (That makes you think it's unbelievable) "Boy he is still as bossy as usual" she said, without noticing a pair of eyes was watching her as she and the others leave.

"Giiiiii"

**Outside of the Viridian Forest into Route 3**

The gang had finally made it out of the Viridian Forest and entered Route 3.

"Alright we finally made it out of there!" Harima shouted, rising both of his fists.

"Take it easy Whiskers, don't have to get so excited about" Eri said in annoyed tone.

Akira looked at the map while walking a few steps "This route lends us to Pewter City, it should take us at least 20 minutes to get there" She said to the others.

"This great, I can't wait to take on the Pewter City Gym" Karen said, holding her excitement.

"Your not the only one feeling that way Ichijo" Mikoto said, smiling.

"Gligggaaaaa!" A voice echoed in the air, getting everyone's attention.

"What the hell was that?" Harima asked looking around.

"I hope it's not those crooks" Hanai said, getting cautious then looked up in the air "Hey what's that!?" He shouted pointing up getting everyone to look.

A shadow figure was flying then looked down at the gang and flew straight down "That thing is heading straight at us!" Sara said in fear.

The unknown figure flew pass the gang then towards Mikoto "That thing is coming towards me" Mikoto stunned then tries to get away but only to get knocked down with both on the ground, groaning in pain "Shou are you okay?" Hanai said, with the others following behind.

"What…do you think? Mikoto frowned while groaning in pain then got up and looked at the unknown pokemon which happens to be a Gligar.

"Gligaaa" Gligar said, smiling.

"What kind of pokemon is that?" Karen asked taking out her pokedex.

**Pokemon Analyze (Dexter's Voice)**

**Gligar the Fly Scorpion Pokemon. It flies straight at it's target's face then clamps down on the startled victim to inject poison.**

Gligar looked at Mikoto then rise his pincer with a grin on his face "Gli Gligar Gligar" he said, smiling.

"I think Gligar wants to battle you Mikoto" Tenma believed.

Mikoto looked surprised then got up with a wide grin on her face "Is that all you wanted then all you could do was ask" She said, taking out her pokeball "Go Chimchar!" She calls out her fire type monkey.

"Chimcha!" Chimchar got in battle position.

Gligar begins by charging at full force then uppercut Chimchar in the face with a light blue pincer "Gligar just use Sky Uppercut" Akira pointed out.

"Two can play that game Chimchar use Thunderpunch!" Mikoto said, pointing forward.

Chimchar's left hand is consumed in electricity then he punches Gligar but no damage was dealt.

"Wait what?" Mikoto gawked with a shocking expression.

"I checked Gligar and it's a Ground/Flying type since it's part Ground type, Electric type moves are unaffected" Akira explained looking into her pokedex.

"Really so there's types that are immune to other types?" Tenma asked.

"Then in that case we'll have to go with Double Kick" Mikoto said, shifting her left hand.

Chimchar kicks Gligar in the gut then kicks him in face making The Fly Scorpion stumble back a bit then quickly regains the momentum.

"Now let's go with Flame Wheel!"

Chimchar cloaked his body into a flame wheel then rolls straight towards Gligar, but before his attack lands it's mark Gligar glows white then made multiple copies of himself only for Chimchar to stop his tracks while looking confused.

"Did Gligar just multiply or something?" asked a confused Harima.

"No Gligar use Double Team" Akira answered.

Chimchar looked around him as the copies of Gligar flies around confusing the little fire type "Chimchar" Mikoto calls out getting his attention.

"Just calm down, try to sense where the real Gligar is located" She said.

Chimchar nodded then turned back while closing his eyes while focusing the position of where the real Gligar is then after a couple seconds one of the copies was moving differently getting the Fire type pokemon to open his eyes "Alright Fire Punch!" Mikoto said, thrusting her fist forward.

Chimchar's left fist is cloaked in flames then punches Gligar in the gut making the Fly Scorpion pokemon groan in pain then sends him crashing to the ground as smoke brews.

"Nice move Mikoto" Tenma rooted.

"That's was a great way to determine where Gligar really was" Karen exclaimed.

As the smoke subsided Gligar was still up and ready but flinch in pain "Mikoto I think it's time for you to catch Gligar" Akira suggested, while looking at the tough blue hair girl.

"Are you sure? Well I'll try" Mikoto said, taking out her pokeball "Alright Pokeball go!" She throws the ball and hits Gligar as the capsule opens sending the Fly Scorpion inside as the container closes and begins to shake "1….2…3…click!".

Mikoto smiled happily while picking the pokeball "Yeah I caught myself a Gligar, my first caught pokemon" She said, giving a peace sign.

"Chim Chimchar!" Chimchar shouted, happily.

"Awesome Mikoto congrats" Harima commented, while smiling.

"Great work Mikoto" Hanai nodded.

"That's great, but since Mikoto has gotten her first pokemon I think it's fair if the rest of us who hasn't gotten a pokemon yet to do the same" Eri suggested.

"I agree, I want to start catching pokemon as well" Sara said.

Everyone nodded in agreement then Yakumo felt a abnormal feeling as she looked at the grassy area and noticed a yellow tail was hanging out of the grass.

"Yakumo is something wrong?" Tenma asked her sister.

Yakumo went close to hidden figure then it popped out revealing to be a Pikachu.

"Pika! (Hello)" Pikachu smiled.

"Wow it's so cute!" Sara said, smiling happily.

"What kind of pokemon is that?" Eri wonder then took out her pokedex.

**Pokemon Analyze (Dexter's Voice)**

**Pikachu the mouse pokemon. When several of these pokemon gather together, they can build lighting storms.**

"So it's an Electric type, awesome" Harima said in a surprised tone.

Yakumo slowly moved her hand towards Pikachu while the mouse pokemon stood there quietly without any level of cautious, then she finally able to pet his head while Pikachu smile happily "Pikachu Pika (Wow she's really nice)" Pikachu purred.

"Wow Yakumo seens to have no problem with Pikachu" Mikoto said in awe.

Yakumo looked the gang with a small smile on her face "Guys, I decided to catch this Pikachu" she decided then takes out a pokeball.

"Pikachu Pika (I would like to go with her)" Pikachu jumped and tapped the pokeball as it opens sending the Mouse Pokemon inside and close as it beings to shake "1…..2…3…click".

Everyone expect for Karen and Akira looked completely shocked at what just happen then Yakumo stood with the pokeball in her hand "Pikachu really wanted join with me, I can't believe that I just caught myself my first pokemon" She said, looking the pokeball containing Pikachu.

"That's great Yakumo" Karen said, smiling.

After a while going through the Route 3 since Mikoto caught a Gligar and Yakumo caught a Pikachu. Tenma caught a Nidoran (Female), Sara caught a Skitty, Akira caught a Machop and Eri caught a Seedot. Right now the gang is doing some training before leaving off to Pewter City, Harima and Tenma were battling one another, Yakumo and Sara were training, Mikoto and Hanai were using their martial arts skills to train their pokemon, Akira and Eri are training even through at first Eri was having difficult on the basics of battling but after a while thanks to Akira's help, she has gotten more ensync with her pokemon. Karen was training her pokemon by throwing mini logs at them while they destroy each one at a time.

…..

After a few hours until night has came, everyone was in their sleeping bags but was looking under the stars in the sky thinking about the whole time being in Kanto so far.

"I got to say already for few days, this journey just keeps getting more exciting by the minute" Mikoto said, placing her hands over her head.

"It's a dream that never thought to ever happen" Akira exclaimed.

"It's something to remember every moment in our lives to know there are amazing things but not something like this" Hanai pointed out.

"No doubt about that" Harima nodded then took off his shades.

"I can't wait to catch more pokemon" Tenma said, holding her excitement.

"And take on the Pokemon Contests" Eri added in.

"Also the gym battles" Karen reminded.

Yakumo was looking at the sky while Cyndaquil and Pikachu was laying next to her while sleeping _"It's really amazing..how I actually got to go on this journey with Sis and everyone else" _She looked at her pokemon while they are asleep _"The best part is that I've have two special angels in my life now and there's more out there waiting for me" _She couldn't help but smiled deeply.

"Hey Yakumo" Yakumo turned around looking at Sara "Are you okay?" She asked in concern.

"Yeah…I'm okay it's just that this whole thing is just something I can't believe that it's happening for us" Yakumo exclaimed, while looking at the ground.

Sara couldn't help but smile "I know how you feel, it's beyond something that we never thought to happen and there's more coming for us" She pointed out.

Yakumo turned to Sara with surprised look then for the first time she actually smiled happily with both girls gave a small giggle.

….

**Arriving in Pewter City**

The new day the School Rumble gang has arrived at Pewter City.

"So this is Pewter City? It's really a nice town" Harima commented, while looking around.

"I would love to live around here myself" Tenma said, smiling.

Yakumo took out the Town Map "Now the town map shows that the Pewter Gym is near the Pewter City Museum" she explained, looking up from the map and see the Museum and on the left side not far away is a small road where she sees the Pewter Gym "There it is" She pointed at the direction with everyone looked at same way.

"Excuse me" The gang turned around and see at least two trainers in walking towards them, one was a Bug Catcher (John), and a Lass Trainer (Maria).

"Yes is something wrong good sir?" Hanai asked in his pride manner.

One of the trainers walks up revealing "We see that you guys are planning to take on the Pewter Gym, is that right?" He asked.

"Yep that's right" Mikoto answered.

Lass Trainer Maria laughs "Hahaha do be silly you guys are thousand light years before taking on the Gym leader" she said while laughing.

"You see the Pewter Gym used to run by a gym leader named Brock but now his little brother named Forrest is now the new gym leader of Pewter Gym, and we take on any trainer who dares to try to challenge him" Bug Catcher John exclaimed.

Harima stood in front "We'll handle anything, maybe beating you four in a battle can prove that theory" He proclaimed.

"You seem very determine" Lass Trainer Maria commented.

"Determine to make a fool out of himself" Eri mocked, placing her hand on her face.

Hanai stepped in "I'm with Harima, we gotten here so far and we're not gonna just turn down! We accept your challenge" He exclaimed pointing at all of them.

Mikoto just face palmed while Karen giggles sheephisly "There he goes making decisions without our approval" Mikoto muttered to herself.

"I can't wait to see this, how exciting!" Tenma squealed, holding her excitement.

…...

They all arrived at a battlefield where Harima is standing on the left side of the field while Bug Catcher John stands on the right, everyone else stood aside while watching.

"So let's see what you can do, let's go Beedrill" Bug catcher John calls out his pokemon.

"Beeeeeeeeee" Beedrill hissed while flying around.

"Oh no! Seeing a Beedrill brings back the scary moments in the Viridian Forest" Eri stuttered in fear.

"Dont remind me about that please" Mikoto asked, hated to remember about that.

Harima took out one of his pokeball while smirking "Alright a Beedrill, I choose you Taillow" he calls out his pokemon.

"Taillow!" Taillow soar threw the battlefield and back to Harima.

"Harima" The former delinquent turned his attention to Yakumo "Are you sure of choosing Taillow, he has never been in a match yet" Yakumo exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I chosen Taillow to gain experience in battling so we be ready for the Pewter Gym battle" Harima smirked, rising his fist.

"Alright let's begin!" Bug Catcher John shouted as a mystic aura flies around the both of them.

**Battle Scene: Harima and Taillow vs. Bug Catcher John and Beedrill**

Harima balled his fists and calls out the first move "Alright Taillow let's make the first move, use Wing Attack".

"Taillow (Show time!)" Taillow shouted as he soars towards Beedrill and smacks hard with his glowing white wings.

"Alright that was a super effective move!" Mikoto said, smirking.

Beedrill shook off the pain the looked at Taillow "Your Taillow is good, now it's our turn Beedrill use Twineedle" Bug Catcher John said, pointing forward.

Beedrill flew close to Taillow and both of his stingers glow light blue, hitting him once making Taillow descend higher in the air then Beedrill flies higher in the air then stabs him sending Taillow flies straight down "Taillow!" Harima said, worried.

"Harima be careful, Twineedle has a 20% chance of poisoning Taillow" Akira warned him.

"Right! Taillow climb up high and use Steel Wing!" Harima commanded, pointing forward.

Taillow shot his eyes open then flies high into the air at the same level with Beedrill and hits hard with his metallic wings "Right into Wing Attack!" Taillow's wings glows from metallic into white aura and swipe Beedrill in the gut landed a critical hit.

"A direct hit!" Karen exclaimed.

"Wow Harima's doing some damage" Tenma said, happily.

Beedrill was breathing heavily after taken a lot of damage from Taillow but still keeps on battling "Come on Beedrill, you can do it! Use X-Sisscor!" John said, pointing forward.

As Beedrill charges forwards Taillow, both his stingers glow blue and crossed them into a form of a X "We'll attack head on use Aerial Ace!" Harima said, thrusting his hand forward.

Taillow zooms forward while cloaked in white streaks as both pokemon collided together causing smoke to brew as they fly out and stood still for a moment until Beedrill falls to ground and was knocked out cold.

"Beedrill is unable to battle! Taillow wins!" Akira said, turning to Harima.

"Yeah now we're talking!" Harima shouted, rising his left fist.

"Taillow (Right on!)" Taillow shouted, happily.

Bug Catcher recalls Beedrill back to his pokeball "Your good so far but I'm just getting warmed up let's go Butterfree" He calls out his next pokemon.

"Freeeeeeeeeee"

"Wow that butterfly is so adorable" Tenma squealed with her pin tails moving.

"Let's take a look what dexter say about Butterfree" Sara said taking out her pokedex.

**Pokemon Analyze (Dexter's Voice)**

**Butterfree the butterfly pokemon. It has a superior ability to search honey from flowers, even from flowers that are blooming over six miles from it's nest.**

Harima took out Taillow's pokeball "Taillow you were awesome take a good rest" he said recalling him back then took out another pokeball "Alright Charmander I choose you!" He calls out his fire type starter.

"Charmander!"

Bug Catcher John realized Harima's team and smirk in response "So you have a fire type and flying type huh?" He questioned.

Harima looked at him confused "Yeah what's the deal?" he asked only for John to laugh.

"Hahahaha boy are you in for a tough deal, because the Gym leader Forrest use Rock type pokemon and your pokemon are at clear disadvantage" he explained while laughing.

Harima became worried at the news "It can't be…".

Akira crossed her arms while looking at Harima "Sorry Harima, but it's true Fire types and Flying types are at disadvantage at Rock type pokemon while Rock types are super effective towards those types" She explained.

Harima gawked in shock "I didn't know!" he exclaimed, face palmed.

"Already the great Whiskers is in the tight bind" Eri proclaimed.

"Stay focus Harima, you'll figure it out later" Hanai said.

Harima snapped out of his shocking suprise then focused on the battle "Your right man, I must not think about that now, let's get back to the match" He proclaimed.

Bug Catcher John nodded while smirking "Fine by me I'll start the first move Butterfree use Sliver Wind" He commanded.

"Freeeee Freee (Get ready to taste my bug power)" Butterfree shouted as he flaps his wings releasing a gust of winds with crescent blades towards Charmander and made a direct hit making a small expolsion of white smoke envolope the area where Charmander is standing.

"Charmander!" Harima shouted in fear as smoke subsides and Charmander is still standing with a small scratch on his arm but even from the start getting hit by a direct attack he was completely fine "Right now let's get back at them! Use Bite!" He said, smirking.

"Charmander Cha (Now I'm gonna show you my power!)" Charmander charges then jumps towards Butterfree with his mouth glow white and he opens while roaring.

"Not so fast, Butterfree dodge it and use Confusion" Bug Catcher John had commaned pointing his bug net forward.

Before Charmander lands his attack, Butterfree moves away from causing the little fire type to miss his mark then Butterfree's eyes glow pink causing Charmander to be cloaked in a pink outline "Now send him flying down to the ground" John said, grinning.

Butterfree respond by wided his eyes showing that his attack was taking effect as Charmander was sending flying down and crashed on the ground.

"Oh no Charmander watch out" Tenma shouted in fear.

"Come on Harima do something!" Mikoto demanded.

"We'll finish the round with Bug Bite!" Butterfree flies towards Charmander while he struggles to get up, everyone looked at Harima while he was standing while looking down.

"What's Whiskers doing!? He's just standing there like a dummy!" Eri berated.

"Charmander is about to get hit" Tenma said, worried.

Harima looked up with a big smirk on his face "We got you! Charmander use Flamethrower on the ground" He said, pointing forward.

Charmander shot his eyes open with a smirk on his face then he released the wave of intense flames on the ground sending the little fire type soaring into the air while creating a pillar of fire which cause Butterfree to get hit at full force.

"What!?" Bug catcher John gawked in shock.

"I see, Charmander was faking to be really hurt in order for Butterfree to get closer so he can use Flamethrower allowing him to dodge and Butterfree to get hit" Hanai proclaimed, fixing his glasses.

"Not bad from Harima" Akira responded.

"But we're not done yet! Butterfree finished this off with Sliver Wind!" Bug Catcher John shouted.

Butterfree managed to release his attack but the damage from taking full force of the flamethrower made Sliver Wind miss by a inch from Charmander "Charmander LET'S finished this up by using Dragon Pulse!" Harima said, rising his fist.

Charmander fires the turquiose orb at Butterfree and hits causinga explosion with turquiose envopled around Butterfree.

"This can't be!" Bug Catcher John was shocked as Butterfree can out of the smoke and crashes to the ground and was knocked out cold.

"Butterfree is unable to battle, Charmander wins so the match goes to Kenji Harima" Akira shouted, turning to Harima.

"Alright!" Harima shouted, crouching down while rising both his fists in the air.

"Chamander (We won!)" Charmander shouted then ran to Harima with both ended in a hug.

"Good work Harima" Hanai commented.

"Way a go Harima!" Tenma shouted,happily.

"I'll admit that was pretty good Whiskers" Eri said, sarcatsily.

Bug Catcher recalls back his Butterfree then looked at Harima with a frown on his face "Okay I'll admit your good but I still doubt that your gonna handle the gym leader" He proclaimed.

"We'll see about that" Harima said.

Lass Maria stepped forward "Alright now it's my turn who wants to take me on" she asked while grinning.

Mikoto steps in with a smirk on her face "I'll take you on" she volunteered.

Hanai looked at her outraged "Wait a minute Shou I was gonna..." he said but stopped because Mikoto hand palmed him in the face.

"Forget it Hanai, I havent got an chance to battle yet so let's be fair" Mikoto exclaimed.

"She does have a point" Karen said, sheephily.

Lass Maria just shrugged "Alright it's gonna be a one on one match, Go Pidgeotto!" She calls out her pokemon.

"Pidgeoooo(It's time to roll)" Pidgeotto shouted while flying around the air then landed on the ground.

Mikoto looked at Pidgeotto "Let see what Dexter has to say about you" she said, taking out her pokedex.

**Pokemon Analyze (Dexter's Voice)**

**Pidgeotto the bird pokemon and the evolve form of Pokémon flies around, patrolling its large territory. If its living space is violated, it shows no mercy in thoroughly punishing the foe with its sharp claws.**

"This one sounds really vicious but we're ready for anything" Mikoto said then took out one of her pokeballs "Alright Gligar come on out" she calls out her pokemon.

"Gligaaa (Alright!)" Gligar appears right besides Mikoto.

Akira looked both sides and nodded "Alright the last match between Mikoto Shou and Lass Maria is about to begin, Are the trainers ready?" she asked both sides.

"Ready!" They answered.

"Begin!" Akira said, rising both arms up.

**Battle Scene: Mikoto and Gligar vs. Lass Maria and Pidgeotto**

"Let's see what you got, Pidgeotto use Wing Attack!" Lass Maria shouted.

"Piddddgeoo(I'll have the first move for this battle!)" Pidgeotto flies straight forward at Gligar with her wings glowing white and smacks the flying scorpion to spun about. Gligar steaded himself and shook off the blow.

"Not bad now it's our turn, Gligar use Sky Uppercut" Mikoto said, pointing forward.

"Gliii Gligaa(Time to give you taste of my power)" Gligar flies forward back at Pidgeotto and uppercuts her with a light blue pincer sending her flying backwards.

"Pidgeotto use Feather Dance" Lass Maria commanded.

Pidgeotto flew high the air and looked down at Gligar while smirking "Piddddgooo Piddgoooo (Let's turn things around shall we)" She starts flapping her wings as light blue feathers starts flying down.

Mikoto was confused just Gligar was "What going on?" as the feathers landed on Gligar as he glows light blue.

"We just lower your Gligar's attack power by two stages" Lass Maria said, smirking "Now use Air Slash!"

Pidgeotto brought her wings together then seperates them releasing multiple cyan air blades at Gligar.

"Dodge them Gligar!" Mikoto said in fear. Gligar moves away from each blade that comes at him until the last one "Now let's hit em with Sky Uppercut".

Gligar flies towards Pidgeotto and was about to uppercut her "Counter back with Wing Attack!" Lass Maria commanded as Pidgeotto charges with her wings glowing white as both pokemon collided together canceling each other's moves.

"Thanks to Pidgeotto's Feather Dance, Gligar's Sky Uppercut is much weaker then before" Yakumo said.

"Mental note there are moves known as status moves that can effect pokemon's power,speed and defenses" Eri memorized.

"That's right! I remember now" Hanai realized.

Lass Maria moved her arm in a arc while smiling "Now let's use Wing Attack again!" Pidgeotto charges at Gligar once again.

"Not so fast Gligar let's try Double Team" Mikoto commanded as Gligar glows white then multiple copies of himself appears in circle around Pidgeotto leaving her confused while looking around.

"Damn which one is the real Gligar?" Lass Maria asked, annoyed.

"Now use X-Sisscor!" Mikoto said, pointing forward.

All the copies of Gligar's claws glow light blue and crossed into an X and the real one hits Pidgeotto scoring a critical hit.

"That was an awesome move Mikoto keep it up!" Tenma shouted happily.

"Thanks now let's finish this Gligar with Sky Uppercut" Mikoto said, smirking.

"And we'll counter back with Wing Attack!" Lass Maria shot back.

Both Gligar and Pidgeotto delivers multiple hits with neither pokemon not giving an inch, seeing that made Lass Maria looked shocked "How can Gligar still be hitting hard after his attack power was down!?".

"In Martial Arts if one hit isnt enough then we continue until we take the opponent down" Mikoto seriously explained as Gligar delivers the last blow sending Pidgeotto flying down to the ground.

"Pidgeotto get up!" Lass Maria shouted.

"Sorry about this, Gligar let's finished this with X-Sisscor!" Mikoto commanded.

"Gligaaa (You lose!)" Gligar shouted as he charges straight down while crossing his arms into an X and slams down hard on Pidgeotto's back causing ground dust to brew in the air.

"Oh no!" Lass Maria shouted in fear as the smoke subsided with Gligar standing while Pidgeotto is knocked out cold.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle, Gligar wins so the match goes to Mikoto Shou" Akira said, turning to Mikoto.

"Right on! We rock!" Mikoto shouted rising her fist in the air.

"Gliga (Oh yeah!)!" Gligar smiled happily then jumped onto Mikoto's face then both fell down to the ground.

"You really need to stop that Gligar" Mikoto whinned while Gligar was on her face while smiling.

"Yay Mikoto won!" Tenma said, happily.

"She really pull it off" Sara commented.

"Great battle you put out there" Eri commented as well.

Mikoto got up with Gligar jumped off of her "Thanks you guys" she said then see Lass Maria along with Bug Catcher John walking towards them.

"I take it back about you guys, I think you'll do great aganist the gym leader" Lass Maria admitted.

"Maybe so" Bug Catcher John bluffed then brought his hand out to Harima "But if we ever see each other again let's have rematch again" he advised.

Harima took a moment then smirked and shook his hand "You got bud, I look forward to it" he exclaimed.

Hanai tapped Mikoto's arm getting her attention "We should head to the Pokemon Center, you and Harima's pokemon need rest up so we can then head to the Pewter Gym" He suggested.

"Yeah your right so let's head there now" Mikoto said with the others nodded.

"Good luck you guys!" Lass Maria shouted waving her hand.

"Thanks you guys see ya!" Mikoto shouted back waving to them with the others doing the same.

...

**At the front of Pewter Gym**

After heading to the Pokemon Center getting Harima's and Mikoto's pokemon fully healed the gang has made it to the front of the Pewter City Gym. Harima, Karen, Mikoto and Hanai are ready and waiting for their first gym match.

"This is it!" Harima said, calmly.

"So that's the Pewter City Gym huh?" Tenma asked, crossing her arms.

"We came so far now let's put all the training and battling to work" Mikoto pointed out.

"Let's do this" Karen said.

"Here we go" Everyone enters the gym and see many rocks and stones everywhere until they made it to the stadium.

"Hi there" Everyone turned around and see a Kid in a green shirt and brown pant and has brown hair and line eyes.

Hanai stepped in "Sorry for coming into the Pewter Gym without permission sir we came to battle the Pewter Gym leader" He explained in his high level matter getting everyone expect Akira and Yakumo to nervous laugh sheephisly.

"Hahaha it's no big deal, you hear to the face the gym leader well that would be me, my name is Forrest I'm the new Gym leader of the Pewter city before I became a gym leader my oldest brother Brock use to be the gym leader but now his on goal to become a Pokemon Doctor and the world's best pokemon Breeder, right now he's on another journey with his friends at the Johto region (PokemonXDigimon Johto Origins), I dont know if you noticed but this gym specializes in Rock types" Forrest asked, curiously.

"That's right two trainers we fought reminded us about that" Mikoto explained.

"I see already I got many fans, but anyway is this all you guys first gym to come to?" He asked them.

Hanai fixed his glasses"Yes also it's actually just Me,Harima, Mikoto and Karen that are part taking the gym" He explained.

Another person appeared and tapped Forrest's shoulder getting his attention "Well Forrest if that's the case you cant use your main power team" he explained.

"I know Dad dont worry" Forrest said, smiling at his dad.

"Forgive my rudeness I'm his father Flint welcome to the Pewter Gym I hope you guys do well aganist my son, but be warn Forrest is tough" He proclaimed as he leaves.

"Sorry about that, my dad is been an nuinsance for years let me show you guys before we have our matches" Forrest said leading the way.

"Aww man I can here to battle" Harima felt annoyed.

"Be patient will ya, let's be respectful and have a little time to see around here" Tenma suggested to him.

"Yeah besides we're not in rush for this match so let's follow him" Mikoto said, walking behind Forrest.

Eri just shrugged "Well if you guys up for it then I am as well" she said following behind.

"Me too come on Yakumo" Sara said, smiling while heading out.

"Ummm okay" Yakumo followed behind with the others doing the same thing.

**At Forrest's house**

Forrest along with the Gang was walking for a few minutes until the came across his home. He went towards the Window and show the gang his family leaving them shock and amazed.

"Holy crap are those your brothers and Sisters?" Harima asked in shock.

"Yep those are eight of my brothers and sisters, with me and my brother Brock that makes it ten" Forrest explained.

"Oh my" Sara gasped in shock then see Flint and a woman "There's your father and is she your mother?" she asked him.

Forrest laugh nervously "Yeah that's my mother lola, she can be a something at alot of time she makes us do things that can insult the Pewter gym but my Brother had a battle and won keeping the gym the way it is" He said looking up at the sky.

"Wow your brother is really your inspiration" Yakumo said, smiling.

Forrest nodded "He taught me alot about how to become stronger learn to bond with my pokemon and he always knew that I could do anything, I always look up to my brother and also I may have became a Gym leader but I still am a trainer and have alot to learn" He pointed out.

Everyone smiled deeply and what he said, Yakumo thought about what he said about he looks up to Brock and how he is his inspiration, thinking about that made her look at Tenma and smiled "Your right" she whisper to herself.

Forrest walked in front of the gang then turn back to them "Alright now that's done, are you guys ready to battle me?" He asked with confidence.

Harima looked suprised then smirked "You better believe it bud!" He said,raising his fist.

"Oh yeah count on that with me" Mikoto grinned.

Hanai fixed his glasses then smirked "Yes Forrest I'm ready to battle".

"That goes for me too" Karen said, smiling.

Everyone else smiled as Harima, Karen, Mikoto and Hanai are finally gonna have their battle against Forrest.

**The time has finally came! The battle against Pewter City Gym leader Forrest is on their way, will Harima, Karen, Hanai and Mikoto be able to win against him? Find out next time on School Rumble Journey to Kanto!**

**P.S: You guys might wonder why is Brock's young brother the gym leader, if you remember the episode after Sinnoh chapter ended Brock's brother has became the new gym leader.**

**Also this story is also link to my other crossover which is called PokemonxDigimon Johto Origins.**

**Gligar's moves: Double Team, X-Sisscor, Sky Uppercut and Bulldoze**

**Pikachu's moves: Volt Tackle, Quick Attack, Thunder Shock and Slam**

**Skitty's Moves: Fake Out, Thunderbolt, Double Slap and Icy Wind**

**Machop's Moves: Low Kick, Karate Chop, Ice Punch and Knock Off**

**Seedot's Moves: Growth, Energy Ball, Bide and Razor Wind**

**Nidoran (F): Double Kick, Sludge Bomb, Bite and Focus Energy **

**Until then this is Pure heart of Light (Guardian of Light and Miracles) saying Farewell!**


	5. The Rock hard Defense of Rock Pokemon

**Previously on School Rumble: Journey to Kanto: **Oh snap hey everyone this is Harima giving you guys the update on what's happening, we finally made it out of Viridian Forest. Thank God because I thought we never would have make it out of there. But during that time before we head to Pewter City the rest of the gang has recently caught their first pokemon and we all done some training. The next day we arrived in Pewter City and met up two trainers that wanted to battle us thinking we wont be able to take on the gym leader. Me and Mikoto have defeated those guys and made to the Pewter Gym and met Forrest the Pewter City Gym leader. Before him, his older brother named Brock used to be the Gym leader but now is on a goal of being a Pokemon doctor and the world best breeder. After learning about Forrest's life and dream our gym battle on the way. Watch me become victorious! Hahahahahaha!

* * *

**Introduction:**

**I wanna be the very best**

Shadow image of Harima and Tenma as the other half of them were running with their pokemon.

**Like no one ever was**

Shadow image of Yakumo, Sara and Hanai as the other half shows Hanai wants to share his lunch with Yakumo making Sara annoyed.

**To catch them is my real test**

Shadow image of Akira, Mikoto and Eri as the other half shows Eri getting mad at Akira and Mikoto.

**To train them is my cause**

Shadow image of Karen as the other shows Karen training with Marshtomp, Staravia.

**Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me**

Karen tells Marshtomp to use Hydro Pump on a wild Zangoose.

**(Pokémon!)**

Harima tells Swellow to use Aerial Ace on a wild Ursaring.

**I know it's my destiny**

Mikoto tells Nidorino to use Shadow Claw on a wild Golbat.

**(Pokémon!)**

Imadori standing on top of the roof with his Frogdier.

**Yeah, you're my best friend**

Itoko and the others smiling with their pokemon as well.

**In a world we must defend**

The gang on a race to their next destination.

**Pokémon**

The Pidgey flying through the sky

**(Gotta catch 'em all)**

The gang sits in a campfire

**Gotta catch 'em all**

The evil Team Rocket orders the henchmen to attack.

**Gotta catch 'em all**

The School Rumble gang all together.

**Pokémon!**

* * *

**Everyone stands in each color image shines on them as a Shadow Image of Hanai appearing in the background.**

**(Hanai's Voice): The Rock hard Defense of Rock Pokemon**

* * *

The Gang and Forrest made it to back to the gym as the lights shines on the gym stadium as the rock platforms beings to set for the battlefield.

"Wow awesome battlefield" Tenma looked amazed.

"No doubt" Hanai nodded in agreeing.

"Alright it's show time!" Harima said holding his excitement.

"We've been waiting for this for awhile" Mikoto said, grinning.

Forrest turned to the gang while smirking "Now the gym is set up who will be the first to battle?" He asked.

After a moment Hanai stepped in "I Haruki Hanai will be the first one to battle you" he said.

"Hey wait a minute I wanted to be the first one to battle" Harima said outraged then Tenma pinched his left eye making him winch in pain "Ow Ow Ow Tenma stop it that hurts".

"You've been rushing since we got here so for that your gonna wait" Tenma pointing out.

"Yes ma'am" Harima said with a guilt expression.

Eri just shook her head "What a moron" she mutter to herself.

...

Hanai was standing on the right side of the battlefield while Forrest was standing on the left side and the rest of the gang was sitting on the bleachers while watching. Then one of Forrest's sisters came out.

"Hey Forrest can I be the ref for the battles" She asked.

Forrest nodded his head "Sure thanks Suzie" He thanked.

"Alright the battle between Forrest the Pewter City Gym leader and Haruki Hanai is about to begin, each trainer will use up to two pokemon and the match is over when one's sides pokemon is unable to battle, in addition only the challenger may allow to substitute pokemon" Suzie exclaimed.

"Alright I'm ready for this, Phanpy let's go!" Hanai throws his pokeball revealing his Phanpy.

"Phanpy Phanpy (I'm ready for this)" Phanpy said, smirking.

"You may be ready but dont think battling me will be easy, so let me show you what my Rock type pokemon can do TO YOU!" Forrest shouted throwing his Pokeball revealing to be a Geodude.

"Geodude dude (Time to rock and roll)" Geodude smirking getting in battle.

"Take a look at that" Harima said then took out his pokedex.

**Pokemon Analyze (Dexter's Voice)**

**Geodude the Rock pokemon. It is impossible to distinguish from rocks. It slams against others in contests of ****hardness.**

"So that's a rock type pokemon" Harima proclaimed.

"Phanpy is a ground type pokemon and Geodude is a rock type so Phanpy has the advantage" Akira exclaimed.

"Alright let the battle begin!" Suzie shouted rising both hands.

**Battle Scene: Hanai and Phanpy vs. Forrest and Geodude**

"Hanai we'll give you the first move" Forrest said, crossing his arms.

"Okay Phanpy use Ice Shard" Hanai commanded pointing his left finger.

"Phanpy Phan Phan (Take a ice bite out of this!)" Phanpy opens his mouth and formed a icy crystal shard and shotted towards Geodude and hits.

"Nice move Hanai" Mikoto commented.

"Ice Shard is a Ice type move and it's super effective on Ground type like Geodude" Akira explained.

Geodude shook off the damage and Forrest smirked "Not bad using a ice type move on my Geodude I'm impressed, but now it's our turn Geodude use Mega Punch!" He commanded as Geodude balled his fist as it glows white and punches Phanpy in the face sending him rolling back to Hanai.

"Come on Phanpy get up!" Hanai said in concern.

Phanpy got up and shook off the attack "Phanpy Phan (That one hurt me)" he muttered.

Hanai arched his left arm "Now let start off with Defense Curl then go into Rollout!" Phanpy did what he was told and curl into a ball raising his defense then begins to roll like car wheel towards Geodude.

"I will admit that is a smart combo" Akira admitted.

Everyone turn to her then Mikoto spoke up "What do you mean Akira?" she asked.

Akira then explained "By using Defense curl to raise Phanpy's defenses then go straight into Rollout, the power is double" that made the gang went eyed widen.

As Phanpy continues rolling towards Geodude "Nice combo but I've already seem that move many times, Geodude use your Bulldoze!" Forrest shouted pointing forward.

"dude Geodude Geodude (Try to roll outta this buddy)" Geodude shouted then punches the ground as the shockwaves expands through the area.

"Whoa-a-a-a-a-a-a! Whaaat-gonnaa-on!?" Hanai shouted as the bulldoze travels.

The rest of the gang was holding on the stand as the shockwave continues.

"Wow that move is powerful!" Eri shouted while trying to keep her balance.

From the shockwave the geyser sending Phanpy flying up in the air causing him to stop using his rollout attack at this moment he became vulverable "Phanpy no!" Hanai shouted in fear.

"Now we got you! Geodude use Mega Punch!" Forrest commanded.

Geodude balled his fist and glows white once again then rocket towards Phanpy "Phanpy try counter back with Double-Edge!" Phanpy regain his balance then cloaked in a bright yellow aura then charges straight towards Geodude with both pokemon collided with their attacks until a smoke brews in the air only for both pokemon separate with a some bruises.

"Now Phanpy use Ice Shard one more time!" Hanai commanded rising his fist.

"Phanpy Phan (Now I got you!)" Phanpy shouted then shot the icy shard at Geodude only for the Rock pokemon to look surprised "Geodude (Oh damn it!)" He then was consumed in light blue envoloped around him.

"Oh no Geodude!" Forrest shouted in fear as the smoke subsided and Geodude falls to the ground causing a big thud and was knocked out cold.

Suzie rised her right hand "Geodude is unable to battle, Phanpy wins" she said turning to Hanai.

Hanai breathed out then smiled "Great work Phanpy" he commented.

Phanpy turned his attention to Hanai before giving a small grin "Phanpy Phan (It comes naturally for me)" he said.

"Alright Hanai and Phanpy keep it up!" Mikoto rooted, rising her fist.

"Very good but dont celebrate yet" Akira pointed out.

Yakumo smiled at bit "_Your doing great Hanai, keep it up" _She throught to herself.

Forrest recalls Geodude back to his pokeball before he looks down at the ball with a smile on his face "Thanks so much Geodude, please take a good rest" he said then turned his attention to Hanai "I must say Hanai the way you switch from Double-Edge to Ice shard was very impressive" he commented.

Hanai fixed his glasses while smirking "Thanks for the kind words Forrest".

Forrest then took out another pokeball "But now it's time for my final pokemon Rhyhorn let's go!" he calls out his last pokemon.

"Rarrrrrrrrrrrr!" Rhyhorn roared across the field.

"Wow that's a cool pokemon" Karen said in awe then took out her pokedex.

**Pokemon Analyze (Dexter's Voice)**

**Rhyhorn the Spikes Pokemon. Rhyhorn's brain is very small. It is so dense, while on a run it forgets why it started running in the first place. It apparently remembers sometimes if it demolishes something.**

"That pokemon looks really tough" Sara said.

"True but let's see how Hanai deals with this one" Harima suggested.

Rhyhorn got serious leaving Phanpy to get serious as well then Hanai moved his left arm in a arc "Alright Phanpy let's win! Use Ice Shard!" He commanded as Phanpy nodded his head then created another icy shard and shot directly towards Rhyhorn.

Forrest gave a small grin then pointed forward "Rhyhorn Rock Blast!" Rhyhorn responds to his commanded then three orange rings forms around him then multiple white rocks then launched the attack towards the incoming Ice Shard with both attacks smack into each other causing clear smoke to brew in the air.

"Their even" Tenma proclaimed.

"I wouldnt be so sure" Forrest disagree as more white rocks came out of the smoke then hits Phanpy sending him skiing backwards.

"What the!?" Hanai gawked in shock.

"Now let's finish this with Take Down!" Rhyhorn started charging towards Phanpy while being cloaked in orange outline then smacks into Phanpy hard sending him flying pass Hanai into a wall cracking it as smoke brew.

"Phanpy!" Hanai shouted turning to where Phanpy crashed with the others gasped in shock as the smoke subsided and see Phanphy laying on the ground and was knocked out cold.

Suzie lift her left arm "Phanpy is unable to battle! Rhyhorn is the winner!" she said turning to Forrest.

Hanai ran to the unconsciousness Phanpy "Phanpy are you okay?" he asked in concern.

Phanpy looked at the loyal boy and gave a weak small "Phan..Phan (I'll..be fine..)".

"You was great out there, please take a nice long rest" Hanai said recalling him back to his pokeball then he walked back to his side of the field.

"Now it's tie for each side for one pokemon" Harima said.

Hanai took out a pokeball "Alright it's time, Squirtle let's go!" he calls out his starter pokemon.

"Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle (This is it! I Squirtle shall defeat you!)" Squirtle said, while standing tall acting just like Hanai.

Everyone sweatdrop at Squirtle's behavior "Oh my god now we have two Hanais" Akira facepalmed.

"But no doubt that Hanai has the complete advantage aganist Forrest" Mikoto pointed out.

Forrest and Hanai along with their pokemon were waiting for Suzie's signal, within a moment Suzie nodded her head then rised both hands in the air "Alright let the final round begin!" She shouted.

"Squirtle use Aqua Tail!" Hanai commanded.

Squirtle rised his tail high as it begins to cloaked in a watery aura then he jumps in the air then spins before releasing at jet of swirling water at Rhyhorn.

"Rhyhorn use Protect!" Forrest said, pointing forward.

Rhyhorn roars then creates a green protective barrier surrounding him as the jet of water hits but doesnt do any damage "Time for a surprise, Rhyhorn use Thunder Fang" Rhyhorn's fangs are cloaked in electricity then rush towards Squirtle.

"An electric type move! Squirtle dodge it quick!" Hanai shouted in fear.

"Forrest must have taught Rhyhorn that move just for water type pokemon" Karen remarked.

"Are you saying that if I could teach my pokemon moves that can help them fight aganist types their weak to, we can win?" Eri questioned.

Akira nodded "That's right".

Right as Rhyhorn gotten closer "Squirrrrr (Whoaaaaa)" Squirtle panicked then jumped out of the way before being bitten by Rhyhorn "That was close now let's go with Ice beam!" Squirtle shot an icy beam behind Rhyhorn and hits only to hear the Spikes Pokemon yell in pain.

"Hang in there Rhyhorn use Thunder Fang one more time!" Forrest commanded.

Rhyhorn turned around with a vicious look "Rarrrr Rarr Rarrr (You little water brat!)" He growled then rushed towards Squirtle and bits hard with a electric fangs.

"Squaaaaaaaaaa(Gaaaaaaaaaaaa!)" Squirtle hollered in pain while being electrocuted.

"Squirtle!" Hanai shouted in fear.

"This is bad!" Mikoto said in concern.

"Squirtle and Hanai hang in there" Tenma shouted.

Squirtle was still screaming in pain then Rhyhorn stop using Thunder Fang then tosses Squirtle to the other side of the field with multiple bruises.

"Squirtle Squirrrr (That..was painful but I'm still up)" Squirtle groan in pain but stood up while breathing heavily.

"Hang in there Squirtle! Let's go with Ice Beam again!" Hanai shouted. Squirtle shot the icy beam once another only to see Rhyhorn standing with a smirk on his face.

"Rhyhorn Protect!" Forrest commanded. Rhyhorn creates another green protective barrier and blocks the attack "Now let's go with Take Down!" Rhyhorn stops using Protect then rushes towards Squirtle while cloaked in a orange aura.

"Now we got you! Squirtle use Aqua Tail now!" Hanai said, grinning.

"Squirtle Squir (Takeeeeee)" Squirtle spins around while his tail cloaks in a watery aura "(THIS!)" he shouted then aim his tail at the direction where Rhyhorn was charging as the jet of water was rocketing staright towards the Spikes pokemon, only for Rhyhorn to look shook as the attack hits sending him flying back backwards and crashed onto the ground creating a small amount of smoke to brew.

"Rhyhorn!" Forrest shouted in fear as the smoke subsided and Rhyhorn was barely standing.

Hanai was completely shock at the fact Rhyhorn is still standing even getting hit by a water type move that is a four times weakness to a Ground and Rock pokemon.

"Rarr Rarrr Raarrr (I'm...still...in this game)" Rhyhorn breathed out.

Squirtle was surprised but gave a small smirk "Squirtle Squir (So..am I...)".

Hanai commanded for Squirtle to use Aqua Tail once more as Squirtle shot the jet of water at Rhyhorn "Rhyhorn use Protect then go into Thunder Fang!" Forrest said, rising his fist.

Rhyhorn creates the protected barrier and blocks the water jet then charges forward and gotten close to Squirtle and bits him while electrouting him yet again, only you can hear is Squirtle screaming in pain.

"Squirtle hang in there! I know you can do it!" Hanai shouted to the screaming turtle pokemon.

"Squirtle you can do it!" Sara shouted.

Forrest gave a small smirk "I'm sorry Hanai but I must end this right now, Rhyhorn release Squirtle and finish it off with Take Down!" he commanded as Rhyhorn swift his neck to the right throwing Squirtle near a boulder and breaking it then starts charging towards then damaged water type while cloaked in a orange aura.

"This might be it!" Tenma panicked in fear.

"Squirtle you gotta get up please" Yakumo said trying to get his attention.

As Rhyhorn was about to deliever the final blow "Squirtle come on you can do it! STOP THAT RHYHORN!" Hanai shouted rising his left fist.

Squirtle shot his eyes wide open then got up an brought his hands out in front then stops Rhyhorn in his tracks canceling out his move.

"What!?" Forrest gawked in shock.

"Rarr Rarrrr Rarrrr (Impossible! How did you do stop me!?)" Rhyhorn asked in shock.

"Squirtle actually stopped Rhyhorn with his own small hands" Eri said, giving a shocking expression.

"That's determination!" Harima said, rising both fists.

"Do it Squirtle and Hanai!" Mikoto cheered.

Hanai gave a wide smirk "Let's do this Squirtle, now Ice Beam!" He commanded, pointing forward.

"Squirtle (Yeah!)" Squirtle blasted the icy beam directly in Rhyhorn's face sending him flying backward then crashed on the ground with dust brews.

"Rhyhorn no!" Forrest shouted in fear as the smoke subsided with Rhyhorn laying on the ground and was knocked out cold.

Suzie was surprise then nodded her head "Rhyhorn is unable to battle, Squirtle wins so the victory goes to Haruki Hanai!" She said turning her attention to Hanai.

Hanai stood there for a moment "We did it...We won!" He said happily then ran up to Squirtle and caught before the tiny turtle pokemon was about to pass out onto the ground "Squirtle we did it!" he said with tears in his eyes while hugging him.

"Squirtle Squirtle (Score one for us)" Squirtle said hugging Hanai back.

"They did it!" Tenma shouted happily.

"Way a go Four eyes!" Harima shouted, while clapping.

"That's what I'm talking about! You did it Hanai" Mikoto cheered.

Forrest recalls Rhyhorn back to his pokeball and looks at it while smiling "Rhyhorn you were excellent, please take a long rest" he said then turn his attention to Hanai then walked up to him "Hanai you really showed me how you and your pokemon work together and the bond between you and your Squirtle was amazing" he commented then reveals the boulder badge "As proof of your victory aganist the Pewter City Gym leader I present you the Boulder Badge".

"It's honor Forrest thank you so much!" Hanai thanked him then took the boulder badge "The first chapter has close as I Haruki Hanai has receive the Boulder Badge!" He shouted rising the badge in the air.

"Squirtle/Phanpy Phan!" Both Squirtle and Phanpy shouted happily.

"Hanai..." Hanai turned around and see Yakumo standing behind him wiith a small smile on her face "Congrats on your victory.." she said.

Hanai wanted to smile happily and go crazy after seeing her in front of him and giving a nice comment like that but after remembering the times he acted so annoying and following her everywhere making her uncomfortable he wanted to not make her feel like that again, so instead he just took a bow and smiled normally "Thank you Yakumo" he thanked.

Yakumo was surprised at Hanai's actions, in her mind even though she know he's not acting like how he was before and giving her space, she never thought he would act so mature and calm _"Hanai..you've really changed" _She thought to herself then she started to read his mind.

_"I really wanted to show how wonderful to see Yakumo right here and congrats me on my victory..but I can't stand seeing her feel uncomfortable because my behavior before...so I must keep in a low level"_

Yakumo place her left hand on the center between her heart with concern look on her face then Forrest turn his attention to the others.

"Alright so who will be my next opponent to challenge me?" He asked.

After a brief moment Mikoto stepped in with a small smirk on her face "I guess I'm up" she exclaimed.

"Alright go get em Mikoto!" Tenma shouted happily giving the blue hair girl the thumbs up.

Mikoto sweatdrop while smiling then Eri tapped her arm "Do your best aganist Forrest" she said, smiling.

"Thanks" Mikoto thanked then enters her side of the field while Forrest returns back his side.

Suzie looked at both side and nodded happily "Alright the next match between Forrest the gym leader and the challenger Mikoto Shou is about to begin, the rules still apply: Two on two and only the challenger may subsitute her pokemon, may the trainers bring out their pokemon please?" Suzie asked.

Mikoto nodded then taken out one of her pokeballs "Alright Chimchar let's do this!" She calls out her fire type pokemon.

"Chimcha (Looks like I'm up!)" Chimchar said getting in his battle position.

"So your using your Chimchar, I hope you know that Fire types are weak aganist Rock types" Forrest proclaimed.

"I understand but I know that me and Chimchar will overcome those challenges" Mikoto exclaimed.

Forrest took out one of his pokeballs "I see so let's see you can handle this challenge then! HA!" He shouted at the last moment then throw his pokeball revealing to be a Nosepass.

"Nosepass!"

"Hahaha that's a funny looking pokemon, look at it's nose" Harima said pointing at it.

"Let's see what information Dexter has about it" Sara said, taking out her pokedex.

**Pokemon Analyze (Dexter's Voice)**

**Nosepass the Compass Pokemon. Nosepass's magnetic nose is always pointed to the north. If two of these Pokémon meet, they cannot turn their faces to each other when they are close because their magnetic noses repel one another.**

Mikoto took out her pokedex and analyze Nosepass's type _"So it's a Pure Rock type, so that means Chimchar's Thunderpunch can do damage, Awesome"_ She thought, putting her pokedex away.

Suzie rised both of her arms "Alright let the second match begin!" She shouted.

**Battle Scene: Mikoto and Chimchar vs. Forrest and Nosepass**

"Nosepass let's start off the match by using Power Gem!" Forrest commanded.

"Nosssssee!" Nosepass's nose glows white then he fires a pale pink beam from his nose towards Chimchar.

"Chimchar go!" Mikoto shouted throwing her hand forward.

"Chimchar Chi (Time to me to make my move!)" Chimchar said then sprint away from the incoming attack as it pass by him and hits the ground causing a small expolsion then Chimchar charge towards Nosepass "Alright let's go with Double Kick!" Chimchar then swifts his left leg and kicks Nosepass then did a backflip kick at the upper part of his head making Nosepass take steps back.

"Well Well I must say your Chimchar is pretty fast" Forrest commented.

Mikoto gave a small smile "Thanks but there's more where that came from" She then extended her left arm out "Chimchar Thunderpunch"

Chimchar balled his left fist as it spark in electricity then he rises his fist while charging towards Nosepass.

Forrest stood there for a moment then gave a small grin "Going for close range attack can be a bad thing Mikoto" he proclaimed which gotten Mikoto confused at what he meant then he moved his right arm in a arc "Nosepass use Shock Wave".

"Nosepass Nose (Now it's time to go on offense while on defense)" Nosepass brought his arms together creating a blue orb then shot wicked blue beam of electricity at Chimchar, only for the little fire type to be surprise then screams in pain while getting electrocuted.

Mikoto went wide-eyed at how dangerous Nosepass can be "Chimchar!" She shouted in fear "I shouldn't get careless like that!".

Forrest gave a wide smirk "Shock Wave as you see is electric type move that never misses" He explained.

Chimchar stumble back a few step then crouch on the ground with one knee while looking at Nosepass with a small painful look "Chimchar Chim Chimchar (Damn your good but I'm still up and ready)" Chimchar got in his fighting position.

Mikoto took a thought _"All of Chimchar's moves make direct contact, if he even gets to Nosepass we're just ended up in getting hit with Shock Wave"._

Karen moved in closer seeing Mikoto looking worried "Mikoto is really in tough situation" She proclaimed.

"She has to find a way to deal with Nosepass's Shock Wave" Harima pointed out.

Mikoto shot her head up signaling that she realize something "Wait a minute that's it!" She proclaimed then takes out Chimchar's pokeball "Chimchar rest up for now".

Chimchar looked at Mikoto with concern look "Chim Chimchar (Are you sure Mikoto?) he asked.

Mikoto nodded her head with a smirk on her face "Dont worry I got this" she said recalling him back to his pokeball.

Forrest looked surprised "So your recalling your Chimchar, so what plan you have in mind?" he asked.

Mikoto took out another pokeball with a smirk still on her face "This plan! Gligar your up!" She calls out her Fly Scorpion Pokemon.

Gligar was pumped and ready "Gligaaaa (Alright some fun!)".

Forrest became really surprise at Mikoto's choice "Well that was surprise your next choice was Ground/Flying type pokemon" he exclaimed.

Hanai had a small smirk on his face "Nice move Shou, with her Gligar they can't be hit with Shock Wave anymore".

Tenma then realized "Oh yeah Gligar is part Ground Type so electric type moves dont work".

"Even though you have found a way to stop Nosepass's Shock Wave that doesnt mean you'll win" Forrest said then move his arm in a arc "Nosepass use Ancient Power!.

"Nosepass Nosee (Lights out for you bud)" Nosepass conjured mini purple gems in the air then hurled them towards Gligar.

Mikoto moved her left arm in an arc "Gligar use your tail to deflect them back!" Gligar did what he was told as he swifts his stinger smacking each mini gem back to Nosepass and hits the Rock type pokemon creating a small amount of smoke.

"Alright Gligar now we got em! Now let's use Bulldoze!" Mikoto commanded while grinning.

Gligar flew straight down to the ground then he shouted "Gli Gligaaa (Try not to doze out of this!)" He slams his stinger hard on the ground creating a shockwave sending a geyser riding towards Nosepass and catapult him into the air then send him falling down to the ground while screaming then crashes with a thick layer of smoke brewing in the air.

"Nosepass!" Forrest said in shock as the smoke subside as Nosepass manage to get with some little scratches.

Hanai looked somewhat surprise "I must say that Nosepass can take hits for sure".

"I heard that Nosepass has great defenses but lacks the endurance to back it up so even if Mikoto is dishing out super effective moves, Nosepass will eventually be beaten" Yakumo proclaimed.

Mikoto then makes another move "Time to wrap this up Gligar, use Sky Uppercut!" she commanded as Gligar flies towards Nosepass and prepares to uppercut the Rock type with his light blue pinchers.

Forrest then shouted "Nosepass use Power Gem before it hits!" Nosepass's nose glows white and fires another pale pink beam at Gligar only for the Ground/Flying type to look shook and gets hit (scoring a direct hit as well) making him groan in pain while soaring backwards and hit the the top ceiling then falls the ground making a big thud with smoke brewing about.

Mikoto gawked in shock "Oh no Gligar!" she shouted as the smoke subsided but Gligar was still up with some bruises "Are you okay?".

Gligar turned to her while smiling "Gligar Gli Gligar (Don't worry I'll be fine I'm ready when you are!)" he exclaimed.

Everyone was surprised, some were while others just smirk then Tenma spoke "Wow Gligar is very determined" she proclaimed.

"It's like how Mikoto is, she never gives up and continues on until her very limit" Hanai pointed out.

Gligar turned to Nosepass giving a small roar then Mikoto looked at Forrest while smiling "Gligar to determine to continue on and that goes for me as well so get ready Forrest!" She warned.

Nosepass gotten serious then Forrest smirk as well "I wouldn't expect nothing else from you, Now let's do it! Nosepass use Power Gem once more!" He commanded.

"Nosepass (Take this)" Nosepass fires another pale pink beam straight towards Gligar.

Mikoto pointing up in the air "Gligar in the air!" She shouted.

Gligar use his stinger like a spring and fling up into the air as the attack hits the ground causing smoke to brew but Gligar was in the air and was safe "We wanted you guys to do that so that way we can do this" Forrest exclaimed.

"What's that?" Mikoto asked in concern.

"This! Nosepass use Rest!" Forrest commanded as Nosepass lowered his head and fell asleep then a mystic white aura cloaked around him, seeing that made Akira become surprised but was still in her usual attitude "Mikoto you have to warp this up quickly" she warned the tall blue hair girl.

Everyone turned to Akira in confusion then she explains "When a pokemon use Rest, it will fully recover and any status condition will be healed" Hearing that made everyone shocked especially Mikoto.i

"Well we better wrap this up like you said Akira! Gligar use Sky Uppercut!" Mikoto commanded.

"Gliga Gligaa (I'm on it Mikoto!)" Gligar flies straight towards the sleeping Nosepass and uppercuts him in the face scoring a direct hit but Nosepass was still standing.

"Now let's go with Bulldoze!" Gligar then slams down his stinger on the ground creating the shockwave then sends the geyser riding towards Nosepass then was catapult up in the air was falling down to ground and crashed causing smoke to brew.

"Nosepass…" Forrest muttered as the dust clears up and Nosepass was up and was awaken.

Mikoto grunted "Damn it Nosepass has woken".

"Use Ancient Power!" Forrest shouted, Nosepass respond by firing mini purple gems at Gligar.

"Gligar use Double Team!" Mikoto commanded.

Gligar glows white then multiple copies of himself appears in a triangle as each purple gem hits the clone making them disappear while the real one remain safe. Mikoto then commanded a Sky Uppercut as Gligar flies straight towards Nosepass (See ya!) Gligar shouted then uppercuts him in the face with the force of the blow made a small shockwave and Nosepass send flying backwards and crashes on the ground creating a strong magnitude of winds in the air.

As the dust and winds started to subsided, Harima looked at the scene while looking stunned "Oh my damn!"

"What a hit!" Karen was speechless as the smoke fully subsided and Nosepass was on his back and was completely knocked out cold.

Suzie was shock then came back to reality and rises her left hand "Nosepass is unable to battle, Gligar wins the round!" She said pointing towards Mikoto and Gligar.

Mikoto rised her right fist while smiling happily "Alright that's what I'm talking about, way a go Gligar!".

Gligar turned to Mikoto while scratching the back of his head and smiling "Kck Kck Gligar (Hehehe no problem)".

"They did it!" Tenma smiled happily.

"Sure did" Eri nodded while smiling.

Hanai then pointed out "Even if Nosepass has use Rest and fully recover his health Mikoto use this opportunity to strike, on top of all that Gligar's ground type and fighting type moves made a major power point to take it down".

Forrest took out Nosepass's pokeball while smirking "Nosepass you were excellent take a nice long rest" Nosepass was recalled back to his pokeball safe.

Mikoto stopped her celebration and became focus on the battle "Alright now it's time for his last pokemon, so be ready Gligar" She warned.

Gligar nodded then Forrest spoken "Well Mikoto it's time for my last pokemon, rock em Omanyte!" he throws another pokeball revealing Water/Rock type pokemon.

"Ommm (Hmmm…)" Omanyte hummed.

Tenma became amazed at seeing Omanyte "Whoa is that a fossilize snail?" she asked.

Forrest chuckled a bit then explains "Your correct it's a fossil pokemon that is similar to a snail but be warn this one is a toughie".

"Hmm let's see about you" Mikoto suggested to herself while getting out her pokedex and scans it.

**Pokemon Analyze (Dexter's Voice)**

**Omanyte the spiral pokemon. Revived from an ancient fossil, this Pokémon uses air stored in its shell to sink and rise in water. Researchers believed that Omanyte to have lived over 2 billion years ago.**

Akira was also looking at her pokedex and looked up Omanyte's typing " This one's a Rock and Water type so this can be a rough one" she stated.

"Alright Gligar let's keep our guard up, use X-Sisscor!" Mikoto commanded. Gligar's pinchers glows light blue then he flies towards Omanyte and crosses his arms into an X. Omanyte just stood there not moving a muscle even Forrest just stare at them not worried at all then he whisper to Omanyte "Rain Dance" The rock and water type responds as his eyes glow blue then a dark cloud appear in the sky.

Mikoto looked up and was surprised "What the hell is going on?" then she felt a drop of water on her face.

"What's going on?" Eri asked then the rain started to down pour "Aaaah what the hell is going on!?" she shouted getting soaked.

Everyone else trying to cover themselves from the rain, Gligar on the other hand stop using his X-sisscor due to the rain stopping him.

"This is call Rain Dance, it's a move that causing a rain storm to appear and what it does is that it makes Water type moves get a power boost" Forrest explained.

Mikoto grunted then move her left arm in a arc "A little rain won't stop us, Gligar use Bulldoze" She commanded.

"Gligar Gli Gligaa (Your little rain storm won't last long buddy!)" Gligar slammed his stinger on the ground causing the shockwave to form then sends a geyser moving straight to Omanyte. Forrest commanded Omanyte to jump in the air as the little Rock/Water type responds by jumping in the air at a blind pace away from the geyser then started moving around Gligar blindly. Gligar tries to keep his eye on Omanyte but couldn't believe how fast it was moving even Mikoto was speechless.

"How can Omanyte move so quick!?" Sara shockingly asked.

Tenma started to move her head around with spiral eyes "Oh…I think I'm getting dizzy".

Forrest wiped his nose while smirking as the rain continues "What you all can see is my Omanyte's ability call Swift Swim, in the rain storm Omanyte's speed is double" he explained then Omanyte stopped moving and was behind Gligar "Use Water Pulse!" Omanyte brought his tentacles together creating a watery orb then flings it towards Gligar. The Ground/Flying type turn around only to take the blow as the water envelopes him and explodes creating a huge water explosion sending winds across the field.

Mikoto went wide-eyed then took cover from the wind "Gligar!" she shouted in fear.

As the smoke subsided and Gligar was struggling to get up after taking a super effective powered up Water pulse. Mikoto shouted out to him "Come on Gligar get up I know you can do it!".

"Gliiigaaa (Ugghhh…damn)" Gligar groaned in pain.

Forrest pointed forward "Alright Omanyte time to finish this up with Bubblebeam!" he commanded.

"Ommmanyte (Try to take this one!)" Omanyte sprays stream of crystalize bubbles towards Gligar. Before the attack lands Mikoto shouted Gligar to use Double Team as the Ground/Flying type responds and creates multiple copies of himself once again.

"Alright Omanyte use Bubblebeam on all of them!" Forrest shouted.

Omanyte fires the bubble beam at every copy of Gligar with each one disappears until the real Gligar was revealed but the bubble beam was still being used.

"Dodge it now!" Mikoto shouted.

Gligar was about to move but the pain from getting hit from the Water pulse before made it difficult from him to move then he was bombarded by the stream of bubbles causing a small explosion.

"No Gligar!" Mikoto shouted in fear as the smoke subsided and at the right time the Rain Dance has ended and Gligar was on the ground knocked out cold.

Suzie nodded then rises her right hand "Gligar is unable to battle, Omanyte is the winner!" She said turning to Forrest.

"Oh yeah!" Forrest smiled happily.

"Oman Omanyte (Score one for this Anicent Fossil)" Omanyte nodded.

Mikoto went to Gligar and pick him up with a worried expression "Gligar are you okay?" Gligar looked at her and smile weakly and slobs her left cheek making her giggling a little "haha you did great out there, please take a good rest" she recalls him back to her pokeball.

"Poor Gligar…" Yakumo said while frowning.

"He was at disadvantage, combining the Rain dance along with Omanyte's Swift Swim and powered up Water type moves Forrest has turned this match around" Hanai exclaimed.

"It's like Forrest is giving Mikoto a test" Akira proclaimed.

Everyone heard that then turn their attention to the silent red hair girl then Sara asked "What do you mean a test Akira?".

Akira crossed her arms while closing her eyes "What I mean is that a Gym leader must be test the opponent to withstand any challenges and put them to the edge, it's a lot pressure that Mikoto has to deal with" She explains then turn to Harima and Karen "That's what he gonna do the same for you two when you guys battle".

Harima looked concern but remain calm at the same time then looked at the battlefield with a small grin on his face "Well if that's the case I'll be ready for it" He exclaimed.

Mikoto stare at Forrest and Omanyte real hard and she thought to herself about this situation "Forrest is really tough, his omanyte will be a tough one to deal with" then she takes out Chimchar's pokeball "But we're gonna overcome this and win that badge, Chimchar I choose you!" She calls her fire type starter.

Chimchar appears once again on the battlefield "Chimchar Chim (Back and ready to battle!)" he stated.

Everyone became quiet and serious as the final round was here and ready, after a minute Suzie nodded then rises both arms in the air "Alright the final round and….BEGIN!" she shouted.

"Omanyte Water Pulse!" Forrest commanded.

Omanyte created the watery orb and flings it towards Chimchar. Mikoto shouted Chimchar to dodge the incoming attack, responding to her orders Chimchar jumps away from the attack and landed on a stone pillar.

Mikoto balled her fist then thrusted forward "Chimchar Thunderpunch!" she shouted.

"Chaaaa (Hieee)" Chimchar jumped towards Omanyte and balled his fist with electricity then punches the Rock/Water type in the face. Omanyte shrieked in pain as he ski backwards with a trail of dust brewing.

Omanyte fell to ground then got up while winced in pain "Omanyte Omanyte Oman (Oof…damn you surprise me with that Thunderpunch!)".

"Chim Chimchar (There's more where that came from)" Chimchar stated rising his fist.

Forrest then moved his right arm in a arc as he shouted Omanyte to use Rain Dance once again as the Rock/Water type's eyes glow blue as the rain cloud reappears and rain started falling. At that moment Omanyte started to move a quick pace around Chimchar, now it's his turn to keep his eye on where Omanyte is moving.

"Oh man this again" Harima growled slammed his left fist on the seat while everyone takes cover from the rain.

"Now Mikoto has deal with the same situation just before with Gligar" Tenma exclaimed.

Omanyte was still moving around then Forrest shouted "Alright Omanyte use Bubblebeam!" Omantye stop running then shot a stream of bubbles towards Chimchar.

"Chimchar dodge it and use Double Kick!" Mikoto commanded as Chimchar nodded and dodge away from the stream of bubbles then jumps in the air and hurled down towards Omanyte with his feet glowing shiny white.

"Omanyte use Water Pulse! Shoot it down!" Forrest shouted.

Omanyte formed the watery orb and flings it towards Chimchar only for him to get consumed in the water attack and it explodes sending the little fire type falling down while screaming then crashed creating a huge thud.

"Oh no!" Mikoto went wide-eyed.

"Now time to use Rollout!" Forrest commanded as Omanyte went inside his shell and begins rolling straight towards Chimchar as he struggles to get up.

"Mikoto you gotta do something before Chimchar gets hit!" Hanai exclaimed.

Mikoto stood there thinking but it was now or never all she could do was call out an attack "Damn it! Flame Wheel!" She shouted.

Chimchar thought it wasn't a good idea but it no choice as he cloaked himself into a flaming wheel and rolled towards Omanyte with both pokemon collided together only for Chimchar to be overpowered as he was sender flying backwards.

"That was a bad idea on Mikoto's behalf, Rain Dance not only powers up Water type moves but Fire type attacks are much weaker" Akira stated.

As Chimchar crushes on the ground "Chimchar please get up" Mikoto said, in concern.

Forrest crossed his arms then spoken "Your pokemon are really strong Mikoto but at this situation I'm afraid I'll have to end this" he exclaimed.

Mikoto looked at him with serious expression "No way I believe in my pokemon no matter how hard the challenge is, even in Martial Arts we push on to the very limit, I with Chimchar and Gligar all the way!" She shouted.

Chimchar shot his eyes and stood up and shouted "CHAAAAAAAA!" Then a huge red aura cloaked around him getting everyone shocked and surprised at what's happening.

"What's happening to Chimchar!?" Eri questioned.

Akira then answered "It's Chimchar's special ability call Blaze, when Chimchar's endurance is low his fire type moves get a major boost!".

Mikoto looked at Chimchar as the Blaze was active then a wide grin appeared on her face "Alright Chimchar let's show em what we can do!" She stated.

Chimchar turn his head towards Mikoto and smiled "Chimchar Chim (I'm with you all the way Mikoto)" he said then ran towards Omanyte.

"Let's do this! Use Thunderpunch!" Mikoto commanded.

"Not if we can help it, Omanyte use Water Pulse!" Forrest shouted moving his left arm in an arc.

Omanyte fling the powered up water type attack directly towards Chimchar, only for Mikoto command he to dodge it and keep using Thunderpunch as the little fire type moves away from the Water pulse then swifts his electric fist at Omanyte's shell making the Rock/Water shout in pain.

"Right into Flame Wheel!" Chimchar cloaked himself in flaming wheel but thanks to the power up from Blaze it was more stronger. Forrest commanded Omanyte to use Rollout and in respond Omanyte curl into a ball and begins to roll towards Chimchar with both pokemon collided together without giving an inch then at the moment the Rain clouds began to subsided getting Forrest shock and surprised "Oh no not now!".

"Alright the rain has stopped now we have our chance! Chimchar push forward!" Mikoto shouted.

While still using Flame Wheel against Omanyte's Rollout, Chimchar growled putting more strength into his attack and pushes Omanyte backwards stopping his attack while crashing to the ground. "Now right into Double Kick!" Mikoto commanded as Chimchar moves towards Omanyte and kicks twice in the face then shell.

"We're not giving up! Omanyte use Water Pulse!" Forrest shouted.

"Oman Omanyte (This ends now!)" Omanyte formed the watery orb then launches it towards Chimchar.

Mikoto swift her left arm in a arc "Not this time, Chimchar charge in!" she shouted.

Chimchar charges at a pace directly towards the incoming Water Pulse, that led to many surprises from the gang at what happening.

"Charge in!? But it can't!" Tenma stated in shock.

Mikoto gave a serious look then shouted "Let em have it Chimchar! Use Thunder Punch at Full Power!".

Both of Chimchar's fists are consumed with Electricity then he punches the Water Pulse once it got close to him then the attack exploded creating a thick layer of smoke then at the second Chimchar jumps of the smoke still using Thunderpunch as he hurls straight towards Omanyte.

Forrest become worried at situation "Omanyte use Bubblebeam to shoot it down again!".

Omanyte fires off the stream of bubbles at the attack hits Chimchar but the little fire type kept going without stopping then slams both of his electric fists down onto Omanyte's head causing a huge explosion sending strong winds around the area. Mikoto and Forrest took cover from the smoke while everyone was doing the same until the smoke subsided and both Chimchar and Omanyte were still standing with multiple bruises and breathing heavily.

Omanyte gave a happy expression"(You…were..good…I'm impress)" he breathed out then fall over and was knocked out cold.

Suzie called it "Omanyte is unable to battle, Chimchar wins the round so the victory goes to the challenger Mikoto Shou!" She said, turning her attention to Mikoto.

"Yes Yes! We won Chimchar we did it!" Mikoto shouted happily then ran towards the little fire type and pick him up and hugged with Chimchar hugging back.

"Chimcha (We're number one!)" Chimchar stated happily.

Mikoto giggled a bit "Hahaha you bet we are".

"Yeah Mikoto won! Way a go!" Tenma rooted like crazy.

"That's was awesome I can wait for my match to come, I'm so excited" Harima said, clapping his hands.

Hanai nodded his head while smiling "You did it Mikoto! Awesome job" he congrats the tall blue haired girl.

Forrest walked towards Omanyte while he was out cold then he rubbed his head "Omanyte you were just awesome thanks so much, please take a good rest" He said then recalls him back to his pokeball then he turn his attention to Mikoto "I must say Mikoto that was a great battle, you and your pokemon are without a doubt will overcome a lot of tough challenges like you say, I hope you keep your word" he said.

Mikoto stood up while Chimchar along with Gligar who got out of his pokeball were standing next to her "Thanks Forrest and no doubt I will keep my word on that" she stated.

Forrest nodded and smiled then revealed her the Boulder badge "As proof of your victory I award you the Boulder Badge" he said.

"Oh my god thank you so much" Mikoto accepted the badge "Yeah this is great, we just earn the Boulder badge!" She shouted rising the badge in the air.

"Chim Chimchar!"

"Gli Gligar!"

Forrest turn around and look at both Harima and Karen "So now your the last two that are gonna face me, let's have our match tomorrow my pokemon are exhausted but be warned I might not use the same pokemon like today" He warned.

Harima frowned wanted to battle right here and now but it's not fair for Forrest after battling so much with Hanai and Mikoto so he accepted the agreement "No problem Forrest I look forward to it".

Karen nodded "Me too".

Tenma poked Harima's left arm getting him to look at her "I know you'll do great Harima and that goes for you too Karen" she pointed out.

"No doubt about it!" Harima said rising his left fist.

**Now that Hanai and Mikoto both has successfully earn their first gym badge, Tommorow will be Harima and Karen's turn to take on the Pewter Gym, will they succeed? Find out next chapter of School Rumble: Journey to Kanto.**

**Until then this is Pure heart of Light (Guardian of Light and Miracles) saying Farewell!**


	6. Traveling through Mt Moon

**A/N: I want to say sorry to everyone I know that there's alot of confusion to this story and I'm trying to fix this. There's no crossover of Pokemon and School Rumble and I want to make this one the first and complete story. Also I want to give this chapter to Insane Dominator, if it wasn't for him the idea of making a new style of this story it wouldn't get better. Thank you my friend your the best. Also I have a surprise for you all.**

* * *

**Introduction:**

**I wanna be the very best**

Shadow image of Harima and Tenma as the other half of them were running with their pokemon.

**Like no one ever was**

Shadow image of Yakumo, Sara and Hanai as the other half shows Hanai wants to share his lunch with Yakumo making Sara annoyed.

**To catch them is my real test**

Shadow image of Akira, Mikoto and Eri as the other half shows Eri getting mad at Akira and Mikoto.

**To train them is my cause**

Shadow image of Karen as the other shows Karen training with Marshtomp, Staravia.

**Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me**

Karen tells Marshtomp to use Hydro Pump on a wild Zangoose.

**(Pokémon!)**

Harima tells Swellow to use Aerial Ace on a wild Ursaring.

**I know it's my destiny**

Mikoto tells Nidorino to use Shadow Claw on a wild Golbat.

**(Pokémon!)**

Imadori standing on top of the roof with his Frogdier.

**Yeah, you're my best friend**

Itoko and the others smiling with their Pokemon as well.

**In a world we must defend**

The gang on a race to their next destination.

**Pokémon**

The Pidgey flying through the sky

**(Gotta catch 'em all)**

The gang sits in a campfire

**Gotta catch 'em all**

The evil Team Rocket orders the henchmen to attack.

**Gotta catch 'em all**

The School Rumble gang all together.

**Pokémon!**

* * *

**Everyone stands in each color image shines on them as a Shadow Image of Akira appearing in the background.**

**(Akira's Voice): Traveling through Mt Moon**

* * *

After Hanai and Mikoto has won the Boulder Badge, the School Rumble Gang stayed at the Pokemon Center for the night until the next day arrived. On a new sunny day the gang has arrived back to the Pewter Gym where Harima and Karen has battle against Forrest. Harima was first to battle Forrest, despite him and his pokemon at a disadvantage and getting criticized by Eri alot, He started off with Taillow going against Geodude, to everyone surprise especially Forrest, the Normal/Flying type has put up a great fight resulting in a draw. Then when Harima had Charmander as his last Pokemon going up against Omantye it was a very tough battle dealing with Rain Dance/Swift Swim combo and super effective moves,Harima and Charmander has gave their all after launching a Full Power Dragon Pulse at the Water/Rock type dealing massive damage and finishing off with Metal Claw ending the match with the Delinquent became victorious and enjoying Tenma hugging him and earning himself the Boulder Badge. Karen was the last one to battle, She was a little nervous at first but after getting some encouragement from the others, she has been able to process throughout the battle. She started off with Starly going against Nosepass, using the combination of Steel Wing and Detect, the Starling Pokemon has dealt some massive damage to the Rock type Pokemon, however Nosepass's Shock Wave became a problem so she had to recall him back then switch into her Mudkip and was able to beat Nosepass with Mirror Coat, then when facing Forrest's last Pokemon Rhyhorn who Karen really admires and soon hopes to capture one of her own, The Ground/Rock was taking out by a critical hit from Mudkip's Hydro Pump giving Karen the gym victory. Akira decided that she would partake the Pokemon League much to everyone's shock but Mikoto told her that she didn't registered during at Viridian City but Akira surprised them by showing that she actually apply at The Pewter City Pokemon Center after hearing there was a application for late registration, so now she's an official Pokemon Trainer. So She and Forrest had their match after he heals his Pokemon. With the swift speed of Turtwig's movement She easily defeated Forrest's Omanyte and Geodude resulting her victory and winning her Boulder Badge. Now with Harima,Karen,Hanai, Akira and Mikoto have one badge under their belt The School Rumble gang set out to their next destination to Cerulean City. But not to long ago The School Rumble gang are at Route 3 and has came across a few trainers that challenge them to a battle. Harima battled aganist a youngster named Joey with his Charmander going aganist two Rattatas and a Ratticate and swap the whole team with no problem. Tenma was faced against a one on one match aganist a Lass Trainer named Carrie with her Fenniken up against Pansear, as much to everyone's shock Tenma actually battled pretty well, with the combination of Psybeam and Hidden Power was more then enough to take out the High Temp Pokemon. Then Sara fought a Bug Catcher named Dave who had a party of Caterpies and one Metapod. Her Osawott took out five of Bug Catcher's pokemon than switch to her Skitty and battled off his Metapod and won.

Right now the Gang is watching Eri battling of aganist a Lass Trainer named Hadley before they reach to Mt Moon.

" Alright this will be a one on one match, let's see what you got" Lass Hadley declared.

Eri took a deep breath before she gave minimal smirk "_Alright then let's get this over with" _She thought to herself before taking out a pokeball "Piplup get ready" she throws the pokeball in the air and Piplup emerges from the capsule and is ready to battle.

"(I'm ready to take on anything)" Piplup declared.

Lass Hadley took out her pokeball " Alright Zigzagoon it's show time!" She calls out her Pokemon revealing to be a racoon like Pokemon with zigzag pattern fur with layers with spiky ears.

(Alright Alright lets get the show on the road!)" Zigzagoon exclaimed while jumping in the air like crazy.

Piplup sweat drop at Zigzagoon's wild behavior "(What a werido, I think you need to lay off the sugar)".

Eri looked at the Zigzagoon with her eyes half lid "I agree with you Piplup *sign* okay let's see about this one" She said before taking out her pokedex.

**Pokemon Analyze (Dexter's Voice)**

**Zigzagoon the Tiny Racoon Pokemon. The hair on Zigzagoon's back is bristly. It rubs the hard back hair against trees to leave it's territoral markings. This Pokemon may play dead to fool foes in battle.**

"I see so we better be careful with this one if it tries to play dead" Eri warned herself.

"This is it, once wins this battle we can proceed to Mt Moon" Hanai said.

"Good Luck Eri" Tenma cheered.

Akira brought her hand down like a chop "Alright battle begin" She said.

**Battle Scene: Eri and Piplup vs. Lass Hadley and Zigzagoon**

"Zigzagoon use Tackle" Lass Hadley commanded, Zigzagoon followed her command and dashes towards Piplup head on.

Eri moved her arm in arc "Piplup dodge it and use Bubblebeam" Piplup did what he was told and jumps above Zigzagoon as soon as the tiny raccoon Pokemon got in close then fires of a stream of blue shiny bubbles. The Trainer's Zigzagoon left her guard down before getting bombarded by the Water type attack.

"Whoa that was a surprise but we're still good, Zigzagoon use Pin Missile!" Lass trainer shouted.

Zigzagoon quickly recovers then jumps in the air "(Alright try to dodge this one)" She declared then the cream layer of her fur glows white then fires off white arrow shaped streams at Piplup.

"Heads up Eri!" Tenma warned in fear.

Eri just gave a small confident grin then brought her hand forward " Piplup counter back with Bubblebeam once more".

Piplup spins around while firing off the stream of shiny blue bubbles once again colliding with the incoming Pin Missile attack causing a small explosion.

"Piplup now we got em let's go with Peck!" Eri commanded. Without any time to waste Piplup's Peck glow white then jumps in the air. Zigzagoon was caught off surprise before getting hit in the gut making her grunt in pain "Now let's finish this with Scald" Piplup inhales bring out his stomach then exhales out a heated stream of boiling water directly at the Normal type sending her soaring straight down to the ground and crashed.

"No Zigzagoon!" Lass Hadley gasped only to see her pokemon laying on the ground and was knocked out cold.

Akira raised her left hand and makes the call "Zigzagoon is unable to battle, Piplup is the winner so the match goes to Eri".

Piplup walked up to Eri with the Blonde girl croutching down with both gave a high five while smiling "You was amazing Piplup" She commented.

"(Naturally)" Piplup grinned putting his fins on his hips then Eri recalls him back to his pokeball.

Lass Hadley recalls her Zigzagoon back to her pokeball then glanced at Eri "Your pretty strong, it was great to battle ya" She said before she turns and walks away.

"Thanks" Eri thanked before she turns her attention to the gang "Well now that's taken care of I guess we continue on" Everyone nodded before they start moving towards the Route.

Akira took out the Town Map with Sara glancing beside her "hmm according to this, if we cross over Route 3, there's a entrance to a cave known as Mt Moon".

"Mt Moon?" Harima said, confused.

"It's a mountain cave that between Pewter City and Cerulean City" Yakumo explained.

Tenma found this quite exciting with her pint tails moving "Wow a cave, I bet there's some rare Pokemon lurking around let's go!" She shouted.

"Will you calm down geez, I guess there's no other way to get to Cerulean City so I guess we'll make the best of this" Eri exclaimed.

"It would appear so, so what are we waiting for? Onward to Mt Moon!" Hanai shouted before leading the way with the others following behind but just before they moved, Mikoto heard a rustling in the tall grass "Hold on guys".

Everyone heard the sound of rustling in the grass as well then Mikoto took a step into the tall grass very calmly "Careful Mikoto, we don't know what kind of Pokemon it could be, it might be a poisonous spider like a Ariados" Tenma warned.

"Thanks for the heads up..." Mikoto was stopped in the midst of her sentence as the Pokemon revealed itself, it wasn't bad as Tenma thought it would be.

The Pokemon was a quadruped rodent-like Pokemon it's look almost like Tenma's Nidoran but the skin is pinkish purple with darker spots,larger spiny ears and over sized front teeth and red eyes. It's horn is much larger then the female Nidoran indicating it's a male.

"(I may be small but I do mean business)" Nidoran warned.

Mikoto was surprised at Nidoran's response but all she could do was smile "Well this little one seems very serious" She took out her pokedex and analyze the Purple rodent.

**Pokemon Analyze (Dexter's Voice)**

**Nidoran (Male) the Poison Pin Pokemon. The male Nidoran has developed muscles for moving it's ears. It's toxic horn is for protection.**

"What a minute that little guy has the same name as Tenma's Nidoran" Eri recalled.

"Hey that's right it does" Tenma nodded in agreeing.

Akira took out her Pokedex and analyze Nidoran and see two different species "It seems that Nidoran is the only type of pokemon that has a different species, it shows that the one that Mikoto is facing is a Male Nidoran and the one that Tenma has is a Female" She explained.

"That's kinda weird" Mikoto said then took out a poke ball "But this little guy seems like he means business like he exclaimed to be so let's see what he got, Go Gligar!" She threw her poke ball and Gligar emerges from the capsule.

"(Okay buddy let's see what you got!)" Gligar declared.

"(I'll show you!)" Nidoran (M) dashes towards the Fly Scorpion Pokemon while his horn glows white via Horn Attack then jumps straight towards him.

Mikoto moved her arm in a arc "Gligar confuse it with Double Team!" She commanded, Gligar started to glow white then formed multiple copies of himself surrounding the little Poison Type pokemon only for Nidoran to hit one of the clones causing it to disappeared.

"(What the?)" Nidoran looked surprised, then Gligar strikes with X-Sisscor under Mikoto's call as his pincer glows light blue then he crossed his arms in "X" and hits.

Nidoran hit the ground hard but stood up with a slight painful expression then the next thing that happen the Little Poison type Pokemon ran towards Gligar before his left front feet was glowing a shadow of black and purple forming a claw then slashes Gligar in the gut making him growl in pain.

"What kind of move has that?" Tenma questioned.

"That was Shadow Claw, a ghost type move that has a high critical hit ratio" Akira answered.

"Come on Gligar, stay focus and use Bulldoze!" Mikoto shouted.

Gligar quickly recovers the Ghost type attack then glares at Nidoran "(Okay now I'm mad! Take this one!)" He warned before he slams his tail onto the ground sending a small orange shockwave to travel about. Nidoran was caught off guard before getting swallowed by the ground type attack sending him flying into a tree then slams onto the ground.

"Nice move Mikoto, Ground type moves are super effective on a Poison type" Hanai commented.

"Thanks but now let's.." Mikoto was stopped in the middle of her sentence as the Busty Bluenette sees Nidoran stands on his four feet barely hanging in "Wow...this little guy is quite the tank".

Nidoran was breathing heavily but let out a chuckle "(Ughhh..I am quite...stubborn to deal with...but...that move..did a number on me)" He stated.

Gligar was amazed at Nidoran's Fighting spirit even though he agrees about the stubborness "(I must admit your a tough one and I think Mikoto would agree)" He proclaimed.

Mikoto reached in her pocket and pulled out a Pokeball "I like this Nidoran's determination so I'm gonna catch it" She exclaimed.

"(Well I guess I was right, looks like your joining our group pal)" Gligar said right at the moment Mikoto tossed the pokeball at Nidoran and hits causing the capsule to open sending the Poison type inside. The Pokeball landed on the ground and begins to rattle "1...2...3...Click!".

"Awesome I now have a Nidoran on my team" Mikoto smiled while glancing at the Pokeball.

"Congrats way a go Mikoto" Eri commented.

"You should heal up your Nidoran and Gligar" Akira explained.

"Are you sure, I'm pretty sure that there's a Pokemon Center close by"

"The next Pokemon Center is a few miles away from here and it's next to the entrance to , but there are chances that we might encounter some trainers as well as wild Pokemon. Also not to forget we might see the other classmates and well as the guys from Class 4-D"

Mikoto took a thought about it and Akira was right if she would battle aganist many trainers while her Pokemon were low on health it would look pretty bad on her behalf "Alright then I'd better do that now" She calls out Nidoran while Gligar was still out then she went in her bag then brought out two Potions then walked towards Nidoran and sprayed him, after a few seconds Nidoran was fully healed.

"(Oh wow thanks so much)" Nidoran thanked, Mikoto then sprayed Gligar with the last Potion within few seconds the Ground/Flying type was fully restored.

"There we go and your Welcome Nidoran, now are we ready to continue on?" Mikoto asked with the two Pokemon nodded then she recalls them back to their Pokeballs.

"Alright guys lets head out" Hanai said before he break out with the others following behind.

* * *

**Arriving at Mt Moon**

The Gang has finally made to Mt Moon, it history was told that shards of meteories that fall into this cave becomes Moon Stones also where many trainers will encounter rare pokemon.

"So this is Mt Moon huh?" Tenma questioned.

"I guess so" Mikoto answered then turned around and looked at Akira "Are you sure that this is the cave will lead us to Cerulean City?"

"Pretty much it, if we follow my navigation we should be able to go through this Cave no problem" Akira suggested.

Hanai took a step in the cave and look around and see big section around the area "It looks like so far the area seems no problem at all" He proclaimed.

"Sweet so what are we waiting for let's get going" Harima said before stepping into the cave.

"Harima wait up!" Tenma shouted before she start following behind him.

"Tenma, Harima careful, come on Sara" Yakumo walked straight in the cave not to far behind Tenma.

"Wait for me" Sara cried while running behind.

"Well there's no time to stand let's get moving" Hanai exclaimed before he takes off as well.

Akira, Mikoto and Eri just sign before they headed inside Mt Moon.

...

The path in Mt Moon wasn't bad at all, with Akira's nagivation things seen to be easy for a great distance. However they did encounter a bunch of Geodudes and a few Machops along the way. But they didn't continue moving for a mile after they spotted a shadow creature digging in the ground.

Akira moved in closer to get a good view of the unknown creature "What pokemon is it Akira?" Tenma asked.

"I'm not sure but if I get a little closer..." Akira stopped in the middle of her sentence only to see the unknown creature stop burrowing and pops out the ground. It's a quadruped creature with four stubby legs and a large round head. It's body is black with plates of gray armor covering it's head,back and legs. Throughout it's body are small openings in the armor. There are six openings on it's head, with the largest two being openings for it's pale blue eyes, and one opening on either side of the spike on it's back. A single, blunt spike protrudes from it's back.

"Wow take a look at that little guy" Harima awed in amazement.

"It's look so cute for a armor creature" Tenma smiled.

Akira reached in her pocket and pulled out her Pokedex and scan the Pokemon.

**Pokemon Analyze (Dexter's Voice)**

**Aron the Iron Ball Pokemon. This Pokemon has a body of steel make it's body. Aron feeds on iron ore that it digs from mountains. Occasionally, it causes major trouble by eating bridges and rails.**

"That little guy can eat bridges and rails, well better be careful if we take it to a train station huh?" Mikoto joked while chuckling.

"Oh yeah" Eri giggled a little.

Akira stood up "A Steel and Rock type...I'm really thinking of catching this one" She exclaimed then took out a Pokeball "Turtwig let's go".

Turtwig emerges for him pokeball then got into battle postion "(Looks like I have fight you my friend)" he declared.

Aron became surprised and blinked "(Oh man not now)" Aron was about to leave but soon stop as he hears Akira makes the call for Turtwig to use Razor Leaf. Turtwig swift his head left and right releasing a barrage of sharp green leaves only for Aron to get bombarded by the Grass type attack.

Aron stood his ground then glared at Turtwig "(That was uncall for! Now I have no choice but to teach you a lesson!)" He warned before he gave a loud shot before being consumed in white crystal aura via Iron Head then dashes towards Turtwig.

"Turtwig dodge it now" Akira commanded.

As soon as Aron gotten close to Turtwig moved out of the way in a blink of eye startling the Steel/Rock type and stopping his attack then Akira commands Turtwig to use Earth Power which was a risky idea knowing that Ground type moves are four times super effective on Aron as the Grass type pokemon's body was glowing a light orange outline then stomps on the ground then section around Aron bursted in a orange shockwave sending him flying in the air then slams hard on the ground.

"Whoa that Turtwig's Earth Power was dangerous" Tenma gawked in shock.

"But Earth Power was Ground type move which a big problem for Aron, Akira should know that" Sara pointed out.

Aron was on the ground bruished up pretty bad but he was still up, Akira took the chance to catch him as she pulls out a empty Pokeball "Now i'll finish with this" Akira tossed the pokeball at Aron and hits with the capsule opens sending him inside and closes "1...2...3..Click!".

"Wow Akira that's great you caught yourself an Aron" Sara commented.

"Thanks but I better heal up Aron before we move on" Akira said then brings out Aron out of his Pokeball.

"(...what's going...on?)" Aron questioned while panting heavily. Without any response Akira reached in her bad and pulled out a Oran Berry and Potion.

"Here eat this Oran Berry, it'll help you feel better" Akira promised. Aron was a little nervous at first then he gave in and ate the Oran Berry while The mysterious red head girl used the Potion, after a few seconds the little Steel/Rock type jumped happily.

"(Wow I feel better! Thank you so much)" Aron said happily, Akira petted his head.

"Your Welcome Aron, I can tell that it will be great have you accompany on my journey with my friends" Akira exclaimed with Aron nodded in agreement then was recalled back to his pokeball.

Eri was a little baffled "It very odd to see you like this Akira, it's beyond me".

Akira stood up on her two feet while glancing at the group "Well let's not get too amazed about it, we better keep going I'll continue taking the lead throughout Mt Moon" She said before leading the way, with the others following behind her.

* * *

**Later on...**

During on the road throughout Mt Moon, the Gang has came across a couple of trainers which is no surprise there, right now a Youngster named Sam stood in front of the them with a wide grin on his face.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but when two Trainers' eyes meet, we have a battle" The youngster stated.

Harima scratched his head while looking confused "But there's more then two people right here" he corrected.

"Second I've never heard of something so ridiculous like that" Eri pointed out.

Youngster Sam just anime drop before getting on his knees while looking little annoyed "Well regardless are we gonna have a battle or what?".

"I'll battla ya" Tenma voluteered but Yakumo stood in front getting the short blue wagtail's attention "What's wrong Yakumo?".

Yakumo turned around with a slight nervous look "Sorry Tenma..I was wondering if I could get chance to battle, I did face Team Rocket but ever since then I havent gotten in a real Trainer battle..so I want this is be my first" She explained.

Hanai nodded in understanding "I can understand Yakumo and it's not like that, I think you should go for it".

"Knowing from you, I wouldnt be surprised you would say that" Mikoto looked at him in disbelief.

Hanai rise a hand "Relax it's not like that, I just being really honest" he said with little rise in his tone.

Everyone looked at Hanai a little surprise at his somewhat tone then Tenma turned her attention towards Yakumo"Okay Yakumo give it your best shot!" She encouraged happily.

Yakumo was little surprise then gave a minimal smile then glanced at Youngster Sam "I will be your opponent" She exclaimed.

"Alright finally! Get ready to lose, go Ekans!" The Youngster calls out his pokemon. It's a purple serpentine Pokemon, it's eyes, underbelly, the thick stripe aorund it's rattle and neck are yellow. It has three pairs of black lines circling it's body as well another connects each of it's eyes and the curve of his nose.

"Yikes! I hate snakes!" Eri berated in fear.

Yakumo stood her ground calmly then she reached for her Pokedex and scan it.

**Pokemon Analyze (Dexter's Voice)**

**Ekans the Snake Pokemon. It can freely detach it's jaws to swallow large prey whole. It can become too heavy to move, however.**

" That's scary thing hear about this" Yakumo felt a little startled then took a deep breath before taking out her Pokeball "Pikachu I need you please" She throws the pokeball and the Electric mouse emerges.

"(Well I guess..I'm fighting you..get ready)" Pikachu said with a little nervousness in his tone.

**Battle Scene: Yakumo and Pikachu vs. Youngster Sam and Ekans**

"First move is on me, Ekans use Acid!" Youngster Sam commanded.

Ekans rised up before arching his head back then moved forward spitting out a purple acid liquid at Pikachu.

"Pikachu dodge it!" Yakumo called. Pikachu did what he was told and dodge away from the incoming attack but Ekans continues firing off the attack multiple times only for The Electric type to dodge everytime "Pikachu use Thundershock!" Pikachu let out a battle cry before releasing a small jolt of electricity and shocked Ekans. Since it was a weak electric type move Ekans shook it off.

"That attack didn't hurt at all, Ekans use Wrap!" Ekans zooms forward towards Pikachu, and constricts the little electric type making him shout in pain.

"Pikachu!" Yakumo panicked in fear then she tries to call for a counter "Pikachu try another Thundershock!".

"(I'll...try!)" Pikachu managed to say before letting out another small jolt of electricity giving Ekans quite a small shocking (Pun intended) surpise and stopping his wrap attack, then Yakumo calls out for a Quick Attack with Pikachu's body cloaked in white outline and zooms towards Ekans and blind pace a delivers a fast blow.

Youngster Sam clenched his fist "Man this girl know her moves but we're not beaten yet! Ekans use Acid Spray!" He shouted.

Ekans opens his mouth a release multiple barrage of green blobs, Pikachu took this but suprised and was hit multiple hits making him skid backwards.

"(Wow that hurt)" Pikachu grunted then was cloaked in thick blue aura signaling his Sp Defense has harshly decrease, then Youngster Sam calls for a Mud Bomb as Ekans opens his mouth and fires a ball of brown mud at Pikachu.

"That's a ground type move Yakumo heads up!" Tenma warned.

Yakumo moved her arm in arc calling in for the counter "Pikachu dodge it!" She shouted.

Pikachu leap to the right moving away from the incoming Ground type attack "Now Pikachu Volt Tackle!" Pikachu let out a battle cry before getting consumed in a electric aura in yellow and black and starts dashing towards Ekans in fast pace only for the Poison Type to get bombarded causing a huge explosion.

"Oh no Ekans!" The Youngster gawked in shock once the smoke clears and reveals Ekans laying on the ground knocked unconsious while Pikachu was standing but flinch in pain with yellow statics appeared around him signaling the recoil damage from Volt Tackle.

"Ekans is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner! So the match victory goes to Yakumo!" Hanai declared, being the referee.

Pikachu ran up to Yakumo before she crouch down and petted his head "Pikachu you did it" She said, smiling.

"Nice work Yakumo" Mikoto commented with a wide smirk.

"Awesome way da go" Harima said, giving the thumbs up.

Youngster Sam recalls Ekans back to his pokeball then glanced at Yakumo "I had my guard down on that one but next time will be different, see ya" He declared then walks away.

"It didn't look like he had his guard down, He can't take the fact he lost" Tenma believe before sticking her tongue out.

Harima nodded in agreement " Ahh let the kid believe what he want to believe, anyway I guess we better get going" he said with everyone nodded and continue on their journey though Mt Moon.

* * *

**(Special) Pewter City-?**

Back at the Pewter City, so far we see other students passing by while others are going to the Pewter Gym and facing the gym leader only a few has won while others lost. But out of all of them there's one particular person that has been going though the journey all by himself. He's very silent and a one-mind dude but his abilities and skills are a mystery, he recently won aganist Forrest and receive the Boulder Badge, his starter was a Froakie and his first pokemon that he caught was a Smoormish. Right now he passing through Route 3 and started to notice the sun was beginning to set into the night.

"...It's getting late...I better set up for the night" He mutter to himself then look up into the sky "I can tell...I can tell that Ms. Tsukamoto has already pass though here and is currently heading to Cerulean City, hopefully she'll be okay".

* * *

**Back with the Gang**

The day has made into the night and the gang has made it through most of the Mt Moon thanks to Akira's excellent navigating skills, just as before they also have been training their pokemon as well espically for Tenma, Eri, Sara and Yakumo as they practice their contest appeals. Harima has no doubt trained pretty hard, his tactics on allowing his opponents to come in for a close range attack was sharp but can be very risky. His Taillow learned Quick Attack in replace of Whirldwind.

Karen is no doubt very strong despite her brute strength and kind heart. Her experince of weight training and wrestling skills makes her battling top notch. Her pokemon haven't learn any new moves but their levels are very high.

Despite how Tenma has battled decent yet when it comes to contest practicing she has issues (Alot that is), but everytime she practices she keeps getting better and better by the minute, well hopefully. Her Fenniken and Nidoran (F) has gotten stronger at the process.

Yakumo and Sara has battled fairly well. But at the mean time of battling and training they were also practicing their contest appeals, let to say they made some pretty interesting moves but we'll see once they partake the Pokemon Contest. For Yakumo's Pokemon, she made a few changes that will help for contest performance and for battling, her Pikachu learned Thunderbolt in replace of Thundershock and Her Cyndaquil learned Smokescreen temporaily in replace of Hidden Power. For Sara's Pokemon, her Skitty learned Assist in replace of Doubleslap.

Hanai and Mikoto has trained their pokemon with their Martial Arts skills. The progress has not only gotten their pokemon stronger it also made them faster. For Hanai, his Squirtle learn Rapid Spin in replace of Tackle.

With Eri being a fast learner she actually started out fairly well from practicing her contest appeals. Her Piplup and Seedot has made good progress as well.

Akira's battling is getting better just like the others. Her style of battling is mostly using offense while on defense, when it comes to her opponents she analyze their pokemon's attack power then counters back with moves that will dish out greater damage.

Just as they were about leave, the gang watches Karen battle a wild Geodude with her Starly.

"(I'm ready for this one Karen, just give me the call)" Starly addressed to Karen. Then the wildd Geodude makes it's first attack by charging in full force via Tackle. Karen commands Starly to use Detect which the Normal/Flying type followed her call as his eyes glow light green and as soon as Geodude got in close Starly moved out of the way avoiding any damage.

"Let's go with Steel Wing!" Karen commanded while pointing forward. Starly's wings started to cloak in a white outline then turned into a metallic color then he zooms directly into Geodude delievers a full blow to the Steel type move sending the wild Rock type smashing into a rocky wall then to the ground.

"Wow Karen's Starly is getting stronger by the day" Harima remarked.

"Well what do you expect from someone who uses her incredible strength and training style to train her pokemon" Mikoto pointed out while smirking.

"Let's use Steel Wing once more" Karen shouted. Starly zooms in once again while using his Steel-type before Geodude could rise up and smacks his wings head on to the face sending crashing into the wall then falls to ground with this time the Rock type pokemon was knocked out cold.

"You did it Starly!" Karen praised while smiling happily.

"That was awesome Karen you and your Starly really..." Tenma stopped in her mid sentence only for her and others to see Starly beings to glow in a light blue aura then a energy field engulfed around him.

"What's happening to my Starly?" Karen questioned with a shocked expression.

Starly's tranformation is starting as the little Normal/Flying type beings to grow up to 2 feet while his wings being to extend, his avian hair grew taller and his talons had three sharp claws and one in the back of it's feet. After a few minutes the energy field bursts and revealed a grayish-brown avian Pokemon with black and white markings. It's head and upper body are black with "M" shaped pattern on his white chest. On it's head there's a grayish-brown spot and on it's face is a while, mask like marking with a pattern of spikes along the lower edge.

"(Well this is unexpected but I'm so thankful for it)" It praised himself.

Everyone even Akira was surprised at this turn of events then Hanai broke the silence "Your kidding, did Starly just..?"

"Starly just went through something known as evolution, most Pokemon evolve through levels and experience, Starly has reach the level and push him further to an even stronger Pokemon" Akira explained.

"Wow this is so awesome!" Tenma squealed in excitement.

Harima took out his pokedex and scans the newly evolved Pokemon "let's check out Starly has became".

**Pokemon Analyze (Dexter's Voice)**

**Staravia the Starling Pokemon and the evolved form of Starly. It lives in forests and fields. Squabbles over territory when a huge flock collides.**

Karen croutched down and hugged her new Staravia "Oh this wonderful, I'm so happy for you Staravia" she cried.

"(Thanks so much)" Staravia smiled.

Just at the moment everyone heard something rubbling then of a sudden a shadow creature appeared in front of them. It's actually a cute little pink Pokemon with a chubby vaguely star shaped body with wings on it's back.

"Oh my God, it's so cute!" Tenma awed then takes out her pokedex and scans it.

**Pokemon Analyze (Dexter's Voice)**

**Clefairy the Fairy Pokemon. It's magical and cute appeal has many admires. It is rare and found only in certain areas.**

"Wow it's not only cute but it's a rare pokemon to find" Tenma stated then put her pokedex back in her pocket then takes out a pokeball "I so gotta catch it, stand back everyone Go Fenniken!" She throws her pokeball and Fenniken emerges out and is ready.

"(Get ready because we're gonna take you out!)" Fenniken warned.

Clefairy frowned "(We'll see about that!)" She delcared then makes her move by dashing towards Fenniken then rised her arm then smacks The Fire type multiple times via Doubleslap then delievers the final blow knocking her backwards.

"Wow that with DoubleSlap like that, Clefairy is no joke" Mikoto compliant.

Tenma glared slightly at the little fairy type "Well two can play, Fenniken use Flamethrower!" She commanded.

Fenniken stook off the pain then glares at Clefairy before releasing a wave of intense flames and scorches her. Clefairy groaned in pain then growls at her "(Okay fox breath, you ask for it!)" Clefairy then brought her hands together forming a blue sphere of energy via Water Pulse then fires it straight at Fenniken.

Tenma went wide eyed "That's Water Pulse Fenniken hurry up and dodge it" she shouted.

Just as Clefairy fires the Water Pulse at Fenniken, the Fox Pokemon jumps out of the way only for the water type attack to hit the ground "Will-o-Wisp!" following Tenma's call Fenniken let out of battle cry creating four pink/light blue/dark blue fireballs surrounding her then firing at Clefairy and made a full hit. Clefairy landed on the ground starting to felt intense flames appearing from her feet then cloaks around her making the Fairy type grunt in pain.

"Nice call Tenma" Eri commented.

"With Will-O-Wisp, Clefairy will take some damage everytime" Yakumo stated.

Tenma pointed forward "Now we're gonna go for Psybeam" Fenniken opens her mouth before firing of a mult-color beam, Clefairy still clutched to pain from the Will-O-Wisp didnt pay attention to incoming Psychic type attack which she did at the last second only to take the full impact of hit.

Fenniken gave a wide smirk "(How do you like that one huh?)" She chuckled but soon stop until she sees Clefairy standing with a angry glare in her face.

"Alright this is a good time to catch this Clefairy" Tenma proclaimed before reaching in her pocket and pulled out a empty pokeball "Alright Pokeball go" She threw the pokeball and hit's Clefairy's head then the capsule opens sending the Fairy type inside then close and falls to the ground and begins to shake "1...2...3...Click!".

Tenma smiled happily then ran to her newly capture pokemon "Yahoo! I caught a Clefairy!".

"That's great Tenma congratulations" Yakumo congrats her older sibling.

Harima was smiling proudly to see the love of his life so happy upon catching her new pokemon _"That my woman! Good for you hahaha!"._

"We're making good progress, that's great" Hanai said while smirking.

"Well what are we waiting for, if we move through this path we should be at the end of Mt Moon within an hour and half "Akira exclaimed pointing at the direction.

"Well let's do it guys, on the road to Cerulean City!" Tenma shouted happily before running towards Akira's direction.

"Tenma slow down there might be dangerous paths out there" Harima tried to warned the hyper active girl before he dashed right behind her.

"Harima! Tenma! Wait up!" Yakumo shouted before following behind.

"Hey don't forget about me!" Sara exclaimed following along.

Karen smiled before looking at Staravia "We better get going Staravia, let's go" She exclaimed before recalling him back to his pokeball then ran behind the others.

"This is awesome experience to the fullest" Hanai proclaimed then rised his fist showing his determination "Well I Haruki Hanai won't stand here and let the others surpass me and miss out on what's more to come, so Cerulean City here I come!" He shouted before running at the others direction while smiling.

Mikoto, Akira and Eri just shook their head before all three of them gave a wide smile (Expect for Akira) then they followed behind everyone else as they continue their way through Mt Moon.

**As the Journey Continues...**

* * *

**Party Data**

**Kenji Harima**

**\- **Charmander (Male)

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Metal Claw, Bite

\- Taillow (Male)

Ability: Guts

Moves: Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Steel Wing, Aerial Ace

**Karen Ichijo**

\- Mudkip (Male)

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Hydro Pump, Mirror Coat, Tackle, Iron Tail

\- Staravia (Male)

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Steel Wing, Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, Detect

**Yakumo Tskumato**

**\- **Cyndaquil (Male)

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Heat Wave, Smokescreen, Wild Charge, Flame Wheel

\- Pikachu (Male)

Ability: Static

Moves: Volt Tackle, Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Slam

**Tenma Tsukamoto**

**\- **Fenniken (Female)

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flamethrower, Psybeam, Will-O-Wisp, Hidden Power

\- Nidoran (Female)

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Sludge Bomb, Double Kick, Bite, Focus Energy

\- Clefairy (Female)

Moves: Water Pulse, Double Slap, Disarming Voice, Magical Leaf

**Yakumo Tsukamoto**

**\- **Cyndaquil (Male)

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Heat Wave, SmokeScreen, Wild Charge, Flame Wheel

\- Pikachu (Male)

Ability: Static

Moves: Volt Tackle, Thunderbolt, Slam, Quick Attack

**Sara Adiemus**

**\- **Oshawott (Male)

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Razor Shell, Attract, Air Slash, Water Pulse

\- Skitty (Female)

Ability: Normalize

Moves: Icy Wind, Thunderbolt, Assist, Fake Out

**Mikoto Shou**

\- Chimchar (Male)

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Fire Punch, Flame Wheel, Thunder Punch, Double Kick

\- Gligar (Male)

Ability: Immunity

Moves: Sky Uppercut, Bulldoze, Double Team, X-Sisscor

\- Nidoran (Male)

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Horn Attack, Shadow Claw, Poison Sting, Hone Claws

**Haruki Hanai**

\- Squirtle (Male)

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Rapid Spin, Aqua Tail, Ice Beam, Skull Bash

\- Phanpy (Male)

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Double-Edge, Rollout, Ice Shard, Defense Curl

**Eri Sawachika**

\- Piplup (Male)

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Bubblebeam, Peck, Scald, Aqua Ring

\- Seedot (Female)

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Energy Ball, Growth, Razor Wind, Bide

**Akira Takano**

\- Turtwig (Male)

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Earth Power, Razor Leaf, Giga Drain, Tackle

\- Machop (Male)

Ability: No Guard

Moves: Ice Punch, Knock Off, Karate Chop, Low Kick

\- Aron (Male)

Ability: Rock Head

Moves: Iron Head, Rock Tomb, Metal Claw, Screech

* * *

**So there's chapter 6, I'm sorry for the late delay due to health issues but I've been naturally healing and has gotten better 110%. But if anyone has trouble with story please PM me at anytime and also if you want to give your opinion of any pokemon for the characters leave it on the reviews. Just one question. **

**Until then this Pure Heart of Light (Guardian of Light and Miracles) saying Farewell!**


End file.
